Years behind
by Livdarcy
Summary: What if Darcy hadn't met Lizzy at the Beginning and met her near to the Bingley's marriage, and his sister in there to. Will this change how they first react to eachother? Will one of the most famous love stories have its main couple back? Will Pride or P
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice revised. Imagine this Mr Darcy and Lizzy don't actually meet until before Bingley and Jane's wedding. What will happen will the famous couple get together or have they missed to much.

Almost a year to late.

"Oh Jane, I sent Lizzy a letter over 4 days ago. Where on earth can that child be" shouted Mrs Bennet angrily.

"Mama, I'm sure she will come she" Jane unfortunately did not get to finish her sentence.

"Missing her own sisters wedding, what kind of impression does that give Mr Bingley and that arrogant Darcy, I wouldn't have invited the horrid man. If only he weren't friends with Mr Bingley.

Jane sighed, her wedding wasn't for over a week and Lizzy had wrote back to her promising her she would come and Lizzy never broke a promise. Jane sighed again, I married to Mr Bingley in just a week all her dreams had come true. All that was left was Lizzy to arrive.

Jane's trail of thought got interrupted by Hill knocking and introducing Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy.

Jane turned I looked at Mrs Bennet, who was looking extremely flustered. Then Jane noticed why, her mama wasn't properly dressed. Jane felt for her. Then a smile played upon her lips as she thought of how Lizzy would of laughed at mama's situation, Jane could see humour in it to.

Mr Bingley noticed her radiant smile and said, "how beautiful you look Miss Jane, you are looking very happy. Has your sister arrived yet."

Mr Bingley looked hopeful. Jane's smile fell "Unfortunately not Mr Bingley"

Mrs Bennet was still gushing at Bingley when she turned and curtly said, "Good morning Mr Darcy" and promptly turned.

Jane had noticed over the past couple of weeks, Darcy seemed to become more friendly and Meryton even had the honour of gracing his sister. Jane fancied that the town was growing on Darcy but that was just wishful thinking. His sister seemed very shy and Jane could barely get two words from her in one evening. The people of Meryton didn't know who she was as Darcy didn't want anyone to know.

So unfortunately, when Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst went shopping in Meryton that very same day(yes Jane was surprised too) with Jane they brought Miss Darcy with them. So when people came and commented on Jane's good fortune and, how beautiful Miss Bingley's and Mrs Hurst's gowns were. Nobody noticed the small and shy Miss Darcy she faded into the background but Miss Darcy wandered off into the bookshop and she was unfortunately followed, by Miss Brown and Miss Field and their group. Now everyone in the village hated them because they were so mean. The only person who wasn't afraid of them was Lizzy and well she wasn't here. Jane couldn't have done anything anyway because they always insulted the Bennets, saying that they were stupid and unaccomplished. Jane had heard Lizzy on one occasion arguing with them over it. The conversation went something like this.

"You Bennet's are awful and rude and Lizzy your sisters are sooo stupid. The book I was reading how to be a perfect bride said"

Lizzy had interrupted and exclaimed "you can read, I thought you were still just about learning your abc's"

"Just because were not a blue stocking like, doesn't mean you can insult us Bennet. You will never find a husband your not pretty at all. I mean look at you, my mama says you will never catch a husband with your sharp tongue and lively manner. Gentlemen prefer calm and gentle, kind and loving girls like me."

All through this speech Jane had noticed Lizzy's eyebrows go up.

"Are you sure your mama was talking about you because to be perfectly honest if I was a man, and I saw you I would run as fast as I could in the other direction.

"My mama says you're a witch"

At this Lizzy groaned she couldn't believe this.

Lizzy just replied that if she was she had been spending too much time with them and they reminded her of the witches in Macbeth.

With that she turned on her heel and quickly walked away.

Anyway back to Miss Darcy, Jane didn't know what had happened in the bookshop but Miss Darcy came out looking at absolutely terrified but she looked a litle comforted by something. A while later she was followed by Miss Brown and Miss field and the group. They looked angry and annoyed they shot daggers at Miss Darcy.

Jane could tell she wanted her brother, but there was nothing she could do.

Oh Lizzy I wish you would hurry up and return.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening at dinner, the Bennets, the Bingleys and the Darcy's are dining at Longbourn.

"Oh Mr Bingley, I am soooo looking forward to the wedding. Everything is set all that is needed now is Elizabeth."

The last bit was said very bitterly, Jane sighed. Their mama was blaming everything that was going wrong on Lizzy, as she wasn't here to defend herself.

The flowers were late, because of Lizzy

Mr Bingley was late tonight, because of Lizzy.

The sun wasn't shining because of Lizzy.

To tell you the truth even though Jane was a very patience person. Her mama was beginning to tear her nerves into shreds.

She wished that mama would just leave Lizzy alone but she couldn't shout at Mrs Bennet because it wasn't polite and it would be frowned upon.

So here Jane was listening to Mrs Bennet rambling away to Mr Bingley with Mr Bennet looking very amused. Obviously thankful it wasn't him.

Mary was sat next to Mr Darcy neither of them speaking. Mary because even though she wouldn't admit was in awe of Mr Darcy and Mr Darcy because he did just not wish to speak with her. Why had mama placed them together?

Thankfully mama had the good sense to put Miss Darcy next to him. There was space left for Lizzy next to papa, and Mrs Hurst and opposite Mr Darcy. We had left it empty in hope she would return to tonight but it didn't seem she was going to make it.

We had just begun to start our starter when the door opened, but nobody took any notice as we thought it was the maid bringing in more food.

I only noticed, when I heard someone quietly reach for a seat, I turned and saw Lizzy gently easing into her seat so no one would notice her, which seemed to have worked as nobody looked up.

She looked at me and smiled, she hadn't changed much thankfully, mama had decided to send her to the Gardiner's in hope they would help Mrs Bennet get rid of Lizzy sharp tongue. So Lizzy over the past few months, had been sending two letters, one were she sounded like the posh snobbish ladies of town (which pleased mama to no end) and the other were she was herself, commenting on the fashion sense, peoples manners, how the ladies acted, (which mama never got to see)

Lizzy got a plate brought to her straight away but Jane still couldn't understand how nobody could have noticed that she was there. Oh well they will find out sooner or later. Probably later I should imagine.

Jane took another look at Darcy, Lizzy and Mr Darcy would make an excellent couple. Mmmh yes Mrs Elizabeth Darcy that does sound good.

Its time I did a little matchmaking of my own probably won't work but it's worth a try, Jane thought with a smile.

Elizabeth's point of view.

I had just arrived at Longbourn, exhausted and irritated and I did not feel like having dinner but knowing mama she would come and claim that me not coming to dinner had torn her nerves into to shreds. I would just have to grin and bear it.

Oh well Lizzy it won't be as bad as the even bigger dinner mama is having, two days before the wedding.

Though I must say I am very eager to meet the famous Mr Bingley the man who stole my sweet sisters heart and the infamous Mr Darcy, I have heard different accounts of him which puzzle me exceedingly. Mama writes of how nasty and ungrateful the man is. Mary and Kitty say he used to be handsome but now they know him they've changed their minds. Papa thinks that he is interesting and how I will enjoy examining his character. Jane writes I will like him if I get to know him.

I do hope Jane isn't going to try anything.

Anyway back to the dinner I sneak in hopefully nobody will notice me. Especially not mama.

When I got comfortable I decided to look around the table. Guessing instantly that the gentlemen mama is talking to is Mr Bingley, as she is doing it so very happily. The snobbish looking women I presume are Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley and the man bursting out of the seams is Mr Hurst.

I notice a man opposite me, he is very handsome, I sigh this couldn't be Mr Darcy. He's sooooo pleasant to the eye, oh I cannot believe it. It's a shame he is supposed to have a cold and haughty manner. I think in any other situation I would loved to have taked to him. I move to his left. The girl from the bookshop. Oh dear, would Mr Darcy be angry if he knew I helped her? Would he think I was just doing it for his wealth. I hope not I didn't even realise she was Miss Darcy.

I groan and return to eating my meal.

We were well into our desert when,

"ELIZABETH, when did you arrive"

Withthanks toFlamezBlaze1,Nautica7mk,Qwara andEllea Dawn your reviews were much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well say something to your mother, with which you haven't seen for a long while. Why didn't you notify me of your arrival?"

She ran to me and crushed me into a bear hug. What was the matter with her? She's never showed me this much affection before.

"Answer your mother then."

Well you seemed to be enjoying gushing at Mr Bingley so I thought I'd best leave you to it. Elizabeth thought but just forced a tight smile instead.

"Mama I did not wish to interrupt your pleasant conversation with I presume Mr Bingley"

"Ah yes, that reminds me, Jane introduce Elizabeth to our guests." said Mrs Bennet enthusiastically.

She was obviously showing off to HER OWN daughter.

Jane P.O.V

Right lets get this over with. I know Elizabeth might not be too fond of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst but no doubt they will grow on her but I mainly need to introduce her to Mr Darcy.

Mrs Bennet's P.O.V

Oh my, god has been good to us.

Elizabeth P.O.V for the rest of the chapter.

Please Jane get this over with quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Lizzy this is Mr Bingley"

"Miss Bennet, how delightful it is to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you"

I like the look of him. So what Jane told me about him was true.

"This is Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst and Mr Hurst"

"Miss Eliza, yes we've heard so much about you" she said snottily

Ah so your not delighted to meet or see me. Oh believe me it's mirrored. How many more people did I have to meet now? All I want to do is go to bed.

"Elizabeth" Jane said with a huge smile. I didn't trust her at all. "Meet Mr and Miss Darcy"

I straightened myself up just a tiny bit. Okay I admit it I am just a little bit interested. He's gorgeous what do you expect? I know I haven't got a chance at all but he's very nice to look at. I think I could get used to his company. A smile played across my lips.

"How do you do" I noticed that Miss Darcy was just staring at me. I hoped I hadn't scared her. I think Mr Darcy noticed as he gave me a very dirty look. Oops I think he's got the wrong end of the stick.

"Yes, Miss Bennet. Pleasure" Mr Darcy said very coldly and sourly.

I think I was in big trouble but even though my brain said be careful, my heart was saying get to know him.

Please Miss Darcy stop staring at me.

Sorry it's so short. I've been doing English and History coursework and I know its awful I might work on it again or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the arrogant…

"Lizzy"

"Yes, Jane"

"Are you okay"

"Yes Jane, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seem kind of annoyed"

"Well I'm not" my voice rose a bit at the end.

"I mean HE just had to make the wrong assumption didn't he" I said as I carried on

"Who"

"Acting if I had done something wrong didn't he"

"Who, Lizzy"

"HE who thinks he is better then us"

"WHO ELIZABETH"

"Well, Mr Darcy of course"

Jane frowned. "You don't like him"

"NO"

Jane's frown suddenly turned upside down. She had NEVER seen Lizzy so annoyed by someone. Oh yes, he had definitely made an interesting first impression.

"Dearest Lizzy, what has he done?"

"Made an arrogant presumption"

Jane watched as Lizzy sat there huffing and puffing and muttering to herself. Jane's smile grew even bigger, when Lizzy crossed her arms.

I think she likes him.

"Well I am going to say goodbye to Charles" Lizzy noticed that Jane blushed. "I will send him your best regards Lizzy. As I don't think it would be a good idea for you to say goodbye to our guests"

Lizzy just harrumphed.

OOOOH she couldn't believe what had happened. The night only got worse after she was introduced to the Darcy's.

Was there really any need for what he said?

Flashback

Miss Darcy was still staring at me and things weren't going that well.

"Miss Eliza, it is such a shame you couldn't have arrived earlier" said Miss Bingley

"Yes, we went into to Meryton and had an interesting time" added her sister.

Then suddenly Darcy spoke up and may I add a very nice voice at that.

"Lots of interesting things happen in Meryton, and some people are nicer than others. I hear you like going into bookshops, Miss Bennet why is that?" his voice was like ice.

"Because I like books" I said in the same tone as him. Wasn't that obvious

"When was the last time you visited the bookshop in Meryton"

Oh he did not just ask me that

"I'm not sure"

"Well maybe I could refresh you memory, do you make a habit of scaring young girls?"

Oh that was the last time I was going to help someone I didn't know

"Brother"

Everyone turned round in shock.

It seemed that Miss Darcy had lost her nerve or forgotten what she was going to say, which probably wasn't likely.

"Mr Darcy, what are you trying to imply?"

"I think you know"

"Right, shall we go into the drawing room" inquired Jane.

We stood up and Mr Darcy came up behind me and said.

"Stay away from my sister, Miss Bennet. She's been through enough these 2 years"

Well I kind of lost my temper. I ran through the door and slammed it. Which wasn't a good idea, as I heard "Elizabeth, don't be so rude and unladylike"

At that point I didn't care and this was how Jane found me.

End of flash back

I mean he had been incredibly rude and so had Miss Bingley but she hadn't bothered me. Only Mr Darcy had.

Why?

Do you think I should have the next chapter in Georgiana and Darcy's P.O.V

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I forgot tothank my reviewers in the last chapter. So I will now

ErkithYes your right. Elizabeth was happier to go unnoticed

musafaThanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. The family were to engrossed with there conversations they didn't notice Elizabeth.

Nautica7mkI'm glad you liked the ending of the chapter lol.

aquamumThank you for your reviews and I will try and make Darcy fall off his high horse and land at Lizzy's feet.

LiLyFlOwEREvANsPoTteRGlad you liked the chapter

i die without youThanks for your review the answers to your questions will soon be revealed

Arica, Princess of Rivendel...Thanks for your review

forgotten-kissThanks for your review and yeah English coursework can be awful but it's Pride and Prejudice at the moment so I'm alright

Audrey BatleThanks I'm glad you liked it.

BatteredChildThanks for your review and your imput was taken on board

**THANKS**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews, I realised some of these chapters weren't very good but I'm hoping this one will not disappoint.

Oh dear, why did I have to tell my dearest brother?

He seemed so angry when he found out about it. It was just, I was so frightened and scared when I returned to Netherfield. I requested to see my brother immediately. He told me to relay everything that had happened to me.

I did not particularly want to go to Netherfield I do not like meeting new people, Mrs Reynolds is always telling me I am a lot like my brother. I have known Mrs Reynolds all my life and I believe her, my brother and I would be lost without her.

I have just begun to notice that Mrs Reynolds dislikes Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst a great deal and I have noticed why. It seems that Miss Bingley can be very sharp and insensitive at times but does try to show me kindness; I think she is the only "friend" I've got.

At first when Mr Bingley had invited me to Netherfield I was a bit scared, I had over heard my brother previously telling Mr Bingley how the people acted like savages but I was pleasantly surprised when I met Miss Bennet. She seemed to be a kind lady with a beautiful countenance and a graceful air about her. I liked her almost instantly. I hope that we will becomefriends and I was eager to get to know her better. I was very happy when I was invited to join Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst and Miss Bennet to go to Meryton but we did not get far. It seemed the whole of Meryton wanted to congratulate Miss Bennet on her forthcoming marriage, I did not mind, I could go into the bookshop. There was no point in asking Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst, they aren't very fond of books. I continued to the bookshop myself and I was apprehended by a group of ladies who seemed intent on making me uncomfortable.

At first they just seemed to be following me around but then they started to get personal asking who I was and were I was from. I quickly answered them and moved away, hoping they would take the hint

They didn't, they began to show me pictures they had painted and asking what I thought, I did not know quite what to say. Were had they got them from? .They just looked like blobs of paint in different colours and it took me a while to reply, but I wondered if this made me look rude. After five minutes they grew impatient and I said they looked good but they only sneered, and asked what I saw, I started to panic, what could I see.

Nothing

They started laughing and jeering at me, I started to breathe more and more heavily, they were frightening me.

They started to circle like a pack of wolves or vultures, surrounding me. What were they going to do to?

Thankfully I heard a voice.

"Leave her alone now"

"Oh, go away Elizabeth. No one wants you here"

I do

"No, not until you leave that poor girl alone"

"GO AWAY"

"No"

Elizabeth pushed her way through them and gently took hold of my hand, and gave me a reassuring smile.

She pulled me out of the circle and told me not to worry and that she would make sure I did not get hurt. She gave me a handkerchief, at first I wondered why but then I realised that tears were cascading down my cheeks.

"Not so fast, Elizabeth, we have a bone to pick with you."

"Go quickly" she whispered to me.

"WHY, did you have to interfere?"

I left them arguing with her.

Once I had told my brother this story he was outraged.

"How could they do this to a 16 year old girl?" he shouted

I quickly excused myself, later that night I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up early after a restless sleep, I wondered about the girl who had helped me. Was she from around here, how old was she?

When I arrived at breakfast, Mr Bingley happily told me that we would dine at the Bennet's.

They seemed a pleasant family but I still do not know what to make of Mrs Bennet. My brother and Mrs Bennet do not seem to like each other I gathered this, the first time I saw them together. My brother did not seem to be acting himself around her; he seemed haughty, cold and devoid of any feeling, which I know not to be true.

Dinner at the Bennets was lively, they were excited about the arrival of their sister and the house was in an uproar.

However all the way through dinner my brother scarcely said more than 3 words and if he did it was either yes, thank you or please.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice anything else. It wasn't until dessert that I heard Elizabeth; I looked up and to my surprise the girl from the bookshop was there. You can only imagine my shock and I just sat there staring at her, and my brother noticed. I hope he doesn't think that she is one of the ones who "attacked" me.

Unfortunately it turns out he did and he shouted at her.

I would have to apologise to her in private and speak to my brother.

I just hoped that a would be friendship had not been ruined. I think this Elizabeth could be a person I could trust and from previous experiences I now found it hard to do.

There was a time when I trusted to easily and the consequences were awful.

* * *

Should I do more in Georgiana's point of view? 


	6. Chapter 6

I cried myself too sleep again; I had been doing this a lot frequently. It has been Wickham's fault; I hope that no other girl will fall for his charm. He ruined my faith in people, and trust, and any thoughts I had over love. He had ruined my life.

How could I have been so foolish, I was young and naive, I didn't realise at the time, what he was really like, I saw the signs, but I chose to ignore them. He used to flirt with women, touch their legs, but I being young didn't realise what was going on.

If he did that in public, I blush to think what he did in private, he did try once to be alone with me in my bedroom, but thankfully my maid had knocked. Thinking back he charmed her into not saying anything, how could I have been so silly, I had always prided myself on not being silly and ignorant like other young girls, and here I had gone, and fallen for an accomplished rake. He had seemed romantic,nice, charming, just like in my books, and he had taken an interest in shy little Georgiana. I had wanted to tell my brother, of our blossoming romance, but Wickham said to leave it a surprise.

I will always remember the look of rage on my brother's face; I thought he would be happy.

Apparently not.

I had made a deadly mistake, and I am determined never to give my heart away ever again.

I sighed, I needed to go for a walk to clear my head of all thoughts of Wickham, but all I could see was his leering face, as my brother confronted him. I had hoped, he would say Darcy, I love your sister with all my heart, I would dearly love to marry her, but he didn't.

"You can keep her, it's not worth the trouble, and I'll just take the money"

Those words he uttered will remain with me forever, as will everything that happened, I just need more time, lots more time.

I could just stay at Netherfield all day, and just entertain myself, and only have my brother's, Bingley's and Miss Bingley's company.

Or I could go for walks, read books outside, and perhaps ask Miss Elizabeth to come and play a duet. She and my brother needed to get along. I thought she would make an excellent sister in law, and I would be "related" to Bingley.

Yes I decided happily, I was going to enjoy myself here, for the first time for a long time. I will dance with "savages", and have fun, and I will not act like the Georgiana after Wickham. I will make friends, and not just be a wallflower.

I turned the corner.

"Georgiana, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

I shuddered, I knew that voice.

Sorry this has taken a long time to update, I had English, History and Geography coursework to do. English was Pride and Prejudice so I was happy about that, and it was my birthday. I also found out I'm editor of the school newspaper, if anyone has any ideas, what I can call it, please tell me

Well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and I will have the next one soon.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

I hope this chapter is long enough.

* * *

"Wickham" I whispered. He smiled "lovingly" at me, "Georgiana, my sweet, you do not know how I have longed for us to meet again." 

I shuddered, how dare he, how dare he, come here and have the audacity to speak to me, after all he's done, my brother, would retrieve his rifle if he knew. I was disgusted with Wickham's behaviour.

He reached for my arm, and touched me; I drew back as if it burnt. Wickham sneered, "Come Georgiana, I know you can reciprocate better then that"

I gasped, did he have no sense of propriety.

"Georgiana, I am still willing to elope with you, do not worry, I do not hold a grudge against you. I was heartbroken though"

I just stood there; I asked him the first thing that came into my head.

"How did you find me?"

"Georgiana, I just followed my heart"

How could I have fallen for this all those months ago?

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr Wickham"

"Mr Wickham?" He gave a harsh laugh.

"Yes, Mr Wickham, I am sorry, if I've caused you any inconvenience of travelling thus far, but I do not sought your affection, Mr Wickham" I needed to make sure, he knew that I wasn't as naïve as I used to be. I wasn't going to just, whimper and say thank you, my dear George.

"Well Madam" he said with a sneer. "You will seek it again soon"

With that, he was gone.

I learned against a tree, and slide down it, hardly ladylike, but at that moment I didn't care. I wish my brother was here to comfort me, actually I wish anyone was here too comfort me. I felt lost and threatened, a tear slide down my face, I thought that Wickham had gone, and had let my brother and I be. Apparently not.

A handkerchief dangled in front of me, I hesitantly reached for it, and I looked up. I just stared, I know it must have been rude but I could not help it.

"Don't worry, it's clean"

A man maybe in his early twenties stood before me, brown hair, and curly like my brothers, but instead of brown eyes. He had the brightest blue ones, he was quite tall, but he was smaller then my brother. He was exceptionally handsome. I felt myself blushing, I smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you"

"It is a pleasure to meet you… Miss….?"

"Miss…..Charston….. Yes Miss Charston"

I didn't want him to know who I was; I didn't want anyone judging me, because of my family's wealth.

"How do you do, Miss Charston"

"How do you do"

I didn't want to pry for his name, as he did not seem willing to give it. I wondered was he some notorious villain, who wanted to keep his identity hidden, or perhaps………..

"Miss Charston, do you live in Hertfordshire?"

Why was he asking me these questions? I felt so comfortable with him, I decided to humour him.

"No, I live in Lancashire"

"Beautiful place, I visit there often, where do you like do to take your walks?"

Oh dear, he had to have an excellent knowledge of the place didn't he. I did know someone from Lancashire, Miss Olivia, but my mind had gone blank, on were she said she liked to go in her letters.

"The park"

"The park, oh how delightful, I love the park. I love everything, especially walking in a park"

I smiled he reminded me a lot of Mr Bingley.

"Even though, I am finding this conversation most interesting, I need to speak to you on a serious matter"

"Yes"

"It is about that man your were just with, I do not wish to cause you discomfit. But it must be said."

My smile fell immediately from my face, did he know Mr Wickham, and was trying to persuade me to marry him.

"Yes" I replied hoarsely

"Do not trust him, Miss Charston. He is a dangerous man, and I don't want your heart to get broken"

I laughed bitterly to myself; it was a bit late for that.

"I am quite safe from him I assure you"

The man seemed quite relieved by this.

I could not help but ask, "Why are you so concerned, he could be preying on another innocent girl while you are talking to me. Aren't you better going to save them?"

Where was this forwardness coming from, I was acting like……Miss Elizabeth?

He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered. Be careful Georgiana I told myself.

"I do not think any of them would be as beautiful as you?"

I just squeaked.

"I wonder, Miss Charston, would it be too forward of me to engage you for a dance, if I ever become acquainted to you again at a ball?"

"No, it would not be too forward" I sighed.

"Good" he seemed pleased. "I must depart now, until next time Miss Charston"

With a deep flourish of a bow he had gone.

I let out a girlish giggle, and I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth.

Then reality set in, I probably couldn't trust him, he could be like Mr Wickham.

My heart argued, he seemed so nice, another part of me though said he couldn't be trusted.

My heart won.

For now.

I sighed, and I ran happily back to Netherfield, I bounded very unladylike into the parlour, my brother, Mr Bingley and Miss Bingley looked at me in shock.

"Are you feeling well, Georgiana?"

"Yes thank you, William. Much better than I have in a while"

My brother looked like he was thinking, and then suddenly a big smiled lit up his face.

He came towards me, "I am very pleased, and may I enquire what has brought about this transformation"

I dared not tell him, he would be furious, he would shout, and say I could never speak to him again, unless my brother knew everything about him.

"I think it is just the Hertfordshire air"

My brother looked alarmed, "You prefer it to Derbyshire"

"No brother, I prefer nothing to Derbyshire"

This seemed to relieve some of the tension in his face.

"Georgiana, dinner is going to be served, in half an hour; will you be ready by then?"

"Yes brother"

"Oh and the Bennet's will be dining with us"

I grinned and my brother looked confused, my smile fell. I remembered I had to speak to my brother, before or when he saw Miss Elizabeth. I didn't want a repeat of what happened at Longbourn.

"Brother, I must talk to you urgently, it is about Miss Elizabeth"

"You need not defend her"

I did something I had never done before.

"WILLIAM, listen to me, you have got this all mistaken"

He looked at me, "I will explain soon, I promise brother"

He nodded; and I quickly departed, to get ready for the evenings festivities, I was quite looking forward to meeting the Bennet's again, I knew my brother didn't like them. Perhaps they would grow on him soon.

I quickly got changed; I was looking forward to this evening now, after meeting Wickham.

I quietly crept down the stairs, and into the drawing room.

"Ah dear Georgiana, how I have longed to see you this past few days"

I looked up at Miss Bingley, it looked like she was waiting for me to answer, but when I didn't she continued.

"Will you play for us, before those awful Bennet's come?"

Mrs Hurst laughed cruelly, "Oh Caroline, you are to cruel"

I just smiled politely, and waited for my brother, and Bingley to return, unfortunately I had to hear, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst's opinion of Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth.

"I say, Louisa what pray do you think of Miss Elizabeth"

"Must I answer dear sister?"

"Nay, but I will. She thinks herself better then us, I can tell. She is so rude and uncaring, I must admit I despise her greatly, and so does Mr Darcy"

I smiled; Caroline always loved to put my brother's name and hers together in the same sentence, even though I am young. I've seen plenty of women like Miss Bingley, seek out my brother, and soon they will then learn that my brother hates fortune hunters.

I have begun to notice that, the richer the women are the ones who go after my brother. Look at Miss Elizabeth, she didn't seem at all intimated or in awe of my brother, this is a good sign. Perhaps this will recommend herself to him, and I noticed her eyes are lovely, I hope my brother will notice them.

To drown out Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, I quickly complied there request to play the piano again, but I could still hear them. I played loudly, but I could still hear there hurtful comments.

"I wonder if any of the Bennets can play like Georgiana, probably not. Georgiana is of good breeding"

I outwardly winced; I did not want to be added into this conversation. I thought Elizabeth, and Jane are well bred.

"Imagine Mr Darcy, marrying one of them"

I couldn't take it anymore; I slammed down hard on the keys, making my brother and Bingley who had just come in the room jump.

My brother looked very concerned, "Are you okay Georgiana, you have been acting very out of character, are you well?"

"Yes I am fine thank you, William"

My brother didn't look too convinced.

I quickly noted that Mr Bingley looked exceptionally happy but a bit confused, and my brother looked completely miserable, and concerned.

I sighed; my brother never showed people his true colours, with me he was teasing, playful, and witty, but with other people he never showed these qualities. If only I could get Miss Elizabeth to see them.

If only……

* * *

What has Bingley got himself into, is he completely out of his senses by offering for one of those Bennets. Yes I admit Jane Bennet is beautiful, but what's to say she isn't some fortune hunter. 

I must help him, I must.

Imagine having Mrs Bennet for a mother in law.

That would be hell in its self.

What of her sister, Miss Elizabeth, she is not taken by my wealth. I find her very odd, oh why am I thinking of her, I've only met her twice, and she is constantly on my mind.

My hand gripped tightly on my whiskey glass, and she made my sister uneasy. Although I do not think she has hurt her, well from what I can gather from Georgiana, but Georgiana doesn't seem in the right frame of mind though. After what I just witnessed in the drawing room, had Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst said something?

She had also said, I needed to speak to her, and she said it quite forcefully as well. What has happened to my little sister, has what happened at Ramsgate affected her so much? That she has grown up too fast, my grip got tighter, and if I ever saw Wickham again I would kill him.

I poured myself some more whiskey, and I lost myself thinking about Elizabeth Bennet, as soon as I saw her, that night when I first met her, I thought she was passable, but as the evening drew to a close. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. But I couldn't get over the fact that she could have hurt my sister, so I quickly acted withdrawn and cold. I couldn't let anyone know Elizabeth Bennet had got to me.

I think I've had too much too drink it's just making me think of Elizabeth Bennet more.

I was going to see her now, I was dreading it, and I'd hate her to thinkthat she had Fitzwilliam Darcy in the palm of her hand.

I quickly drowned my drink; I needed all the support I could get, I would be meeting Mrs Bennet again.

* * *

The Bennet's are arriving now, but I can't get that gentleman from head. 

I was certain I recognised him from somewhere, now I thought about it. But I couldn't for the life of me think where………….

* * *

Thank you to all the reviews.

Okane-Tsuki thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Randomisation Thanks, I shall continue, and I hope you like this chapter

LiLyFlOwEREvANsPoTteR I've tried to make this chapter longer, and thanks for the review

Jess S1 Thanks, I'll try to get Georgiana and Darcy to argue.

aquamum Thanks for the reviews, I tried to make this one longer. So hopefully it is.

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... Thanks for the reviews

BatteredChild Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this one

musafaThank you, much appreciated

i die without you Georgiana and Elizabeth will talk, thanks.

I am soooo sorry if I've missed anyone out, if I have, please tell me.

THANKS TO EVERYONE

Please R&R it much would make me very happy if you did. I need to know if people like were I'm going with this.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope you all enjoy this chapter 

"Oh Jane, what a fair prospect this is. Imagine you, being the mistress of Netherfield, oh how wonderful that would be! How wonderful you would be"

Elizabeth sighed. I hope mama will not continue like this in Mr Bingley's presence, the embarrassment would be too great.

Suddenly Mrs Bennet gave a loud squeal, not sounding much different from that of a pig. "Jane" she wailed as we drew up to Netherfield. "Is this not one of the most beautiful houses you have ever seen? Yes" she said nodding her approval. "This will do very nicely, very nicely indeed"

We drew up to the steps, and even I had to concede, it was a lovely house (well mansion). The door was quickly opened, and a man held out his hand to help mama out. Unfortunately mama was very eager to get inside to see if it was as beautiful as the front. Which of course we all knew it would be, but mama wanted to make sure. She quickly took the man's hand, and put all of her weight on him, and before the man could adjust. She began to ascend the carriage steps, causing the man to give a small yelp of pain with every step she took, mama of course not noticing. Lydia and Kitty practically ran after Mama in excitement.

Jane and I waited for the man to get over the shock of Mama, Lydia's and Kitty's lack of decorum. Then Jane gently took his arm, and was helped down, and was immediately apprehended by a gushing Mr Bingley.

"Miss Bennet, I can't tell you how delighted I am to see you again. Are you well?" I didn't get to hear her reply as the man was waiting patiently for me to get out of the carriage. Obviously thinking I was a bit of a daydreamer. I smiled and took his arm, and I descended the steps, it didn't feel like I was going to dinner. It felt like I was going to my doom.

I began to walk to the front door, but unfortunately I was grabbed gently by Mr Bingley. "Miss Bennet, you must allow Darcy to escort you in"

"Oh it isn't necessary Mr Bingley I assure you" Unfortunately I knew that there was no point arguing, Mr Darcy was to escort me in whether I liked it or not.

"Oh no, Miss Bennet we insist."

I looked at Mr Darcy, and he looked about as happy as did. Well I thought happily at least I wasn't the only one.

He gritted his teeth and said, "Miss Bennet it would be a pleasure"

"No, Mr Darcy the pleasure is all mine, I assure you!" I made sure I said it with equal grittiness, but I also added a fake bright smile.

He held out his arm for, which I hesitatingly I took. As soon as I did this my arm began to tingle considerably, obviously because I detested him greatly! Yes, that was it.

I heard my mama gasp, and babble on to Mr Bingley, I looked up to see the reaction on Mr Darcy's face. I wasn't surprised to see his normal disapproving scowl on his face. Although I can not blame him, the way mama was going on. It was extremely embarrassing. The sooner this was over the better! I needed to get away from Mr Darcy's distracting presence. It was very disconcerting. My thoughts were immediately forgotten as we entered a beautiful dining area. The designs on the walls were so intricate, and beautifully done, that I let out a gasp, one that very nearly matched that of my mama. I quickly shut my mouth hoping that nobody had noticed, and quickly looked around. No, nobody had noticed that is until I looked at Mr Darcy. To find that he still had hold of my arm (which was still tingling, I really ought to go to the physician about that), and that he was watching me attentively. Oh dear, he had heard me. He probably thought me to be like my mother, easily impressed, and weighing up the house for when Jane marries Mr Bingley. Which I don't, because I know Mr Darcy isn't going to let Jane marry Bingley without a fight, and believe me I was willing to fight him to the bitter end. Jane wasn't interested in Mr Bingley's wealth, she was kind and caring, she knew she had to marry well to keep mama pleased, and to keep the family with the few pleasures they had.

Ever since we were small children, I promised Jane I would help her find a man of good fortune, who she would love, and he in turn would cherish and adore her. As children, I thought this would be very easy to do, I thought Jane would have no problems with getting married. She was so pretty, genteel and kind, surely she would find it easy to marry. Unfortunately I was wrong, your looks can only get you so far, and you also needed a good dowry, which papa could not offer. Mama it seemed even now, had the same ideas that I did as a child, she still thought Jane would marry easily, a large dowry or not. Jane was beautiful; it was me who would have the problem of getting married. Not Mary with her long boring sermons, and tedious piano playing, and awful singing, and who refuses to dance at balls or even gets asked for that matter, but me. Apparently my tongue was too sharp, I was much to clever for a lady, I sometimes didn't even act like a lady the way I barrelled round the countryside, oh and of course the way deliberately made myself disagreeable. She had not met Mr Darcy before she had said this.

The object of my scrutiny, coughed slightly bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him; he seemed to have an odd look on his face.

I frowned, "Mr Darcy, are you quite alright"

He jumped, "Yes, Miss Bennet I am quite well thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Err; you just seemed a little concerned about something"

"Oh no, Miss Bennet I assure you that I am fine"

"Oh" I replied awkwardly. What was it about this man that made me so uneasy? I was too deep into my thoughts to notice that I was being sat down. While Jane, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were being reacquainted.

It wasn't until I heard a "Miss Bennet" that I woke up.

I turned to my left to see Miss Darcy looking at me apprehensively and nervously.

I smiled a genuine smile, I liked Miss Darcy a lot, how could she have turned out so well when she had a brother who was rude and entirely disagreeable.

"Miss Darcy, a pleasure to see you again"

She seemed to relax, and some of the tension was relieved. She smiled, "No the pleasure is all mine Miss Bennet"

"Oh you must call me Elizabeth, if that is alright with your brother of course"

We both looked towards Darcy, for confirmation. I was surprised to find him watching us again; it seemed that he had heard the whole conversation. He had that indescribable look on his face again, the one that made me feel exceptionally uneasy.

"Is that alright, brother? May I call Miss Bennet, Elizabeth?"

"Yes Georgiana, you may"

She looked so grateful

"May she in turn call me, Georgiana?"

He hesitated, "Yes"

"Thank you, brother"

She quickly turned to me again, and said happily.

"You may call me Georgiana"

"Thank you, Mis…Georgiana"

"You are welcome, Elizabeth"

We both smiled at each other, yes I liked Miss Darcy immensely, and I hoped we would become good friends. Of course if Mr Darcy permitted it. Then I thought angrily, why should Mr Darcy have too permit it? He does not own me, but he is his sister's guardian, I thought with a scowl.

"Miss Bennet, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mr Darcy I am well, thank you.

"You just seemed a little concerned about something"

"No, I am fine"

"Oh" he replied

Then suddenly I realised, he was teasing me. He was relaying what I had said to him before. Well then Mr Darcy if that is the way you want to play it.

I glared at him, which caused him to smile gently. What had happened to him, to bring about this change? Well he was just as infuriating as before.

Miss Darcy, I mean Georgiana, must have noticed the uneasiness and said.

"Miss Bennet, have you ever been to Derbyshire?"

"No, I have not. I hear it is a very beautiful place, you live there do you not?"

My eyes not leaving Mr Darcy's, daring him to join in the conversation.

"Yes we do Miss Bennet, I love it there. Especially were we live, there is a lovely lake, my brother and I used to play in it as children, ice skating mainly, and for occasional swim. Although my brother did that more often than me"

I smiled, I couldn't imagine Mr Darcy as a child, I had never even considered it, true I hadn't thought of him coming into the world as a twenty something year old man, with an irritating disposition, and a scowl. But I still couldn't imagine him playing.

"When Jane and I were little, we used to go ice skating on a little pond near Meryton. Jane never particularly liked it, but she came to keep me company"

"That was nice of her. I hope you don't mind me asking Mis…Elizabeth, but was it safe?"

"It was when it first began to snow, but it drew thinner when the winter came to a close. I unfortunately made the mistake of going on it, when I was only eight near the end of winter. Jane unfortunately couldn't come out, I went alone. It wasn't far so my mama let me. I've never gone by myself again"

Miss Darcy looked quite horrified. "Were you alright, were you hurt? Did you fall in" She looked at her brother, who looked equally as alarmed.

"Yes I did, but I assure you, Georgiana I was fine. I've never done it since though. It put me off ice skating for a while; even now I don't go on often at all. Only when mama wants me to go with Lydia and Kitty"

"I love going ice skating to, but my brother always accompanies me. I love it, and we always have an enjoyable time, even Mr Bingley joins in from time to time. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst never do, they say they haven't got the constitution for it"

"Oh dear, perhaps they will decide to try it soon" Poor Miss Bingley, and Mrs Hurst.

"Yes I suppose" I turned towards her sharply, she sounded disappointed. Perhaps she didn't like Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst at all. I can't say I blame her.

I was about to answer her, when Miss Bingley butted in and exclaimed "Georgiana, it is such a shame you're way over there. I specifically asked for you to be placed next to me"

She beckons towards a servant, the servant quickly walked over.

"Mr Beckett, when I ask for somebody to be placed next to me, I want them to be placed next to me"

"Miss Bingley it's perfectly alright, I'm near my brother and Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth?" she sneered.

"Yes, Miss Bennet" she said obliviously

"Oh yes, quite"

I was surprised, I was expecting something else. Unknown to me, although I wouldn't find out until much later, until Jane told me, the reason Miss Bingley had held her tongue, was because Mr Darcy had given her a warning look.

* * *

Miss Bingley knew not to aggravate Darcy; he was her ticket out of her brother's care. The circles she would be invited into, the wealth, the jewels, and Darcy wasn't entirely unfortunate looking either. Yes Miss Bingley had planned a marriage to Darcy for a long time, and some country wench wasn't going to come and ruin that. She may have fooled Georgiana, but she won't fool me.

* * *

Mama not noticing the silence which had gathered on the table intervened and asked.

"Mr Bingley, do you plan to stay long at Netherfield?"

Mr Bingley seemed quite relieved by this, "We do not know, Mrs Bennet. We are planning on going to Bath for a visit soon"

"Bath! I've always wanted to go to Bath" Lydia whined.

"Well, perhaps we could arrange for us all to go near the same time?"

Mama gave a delighted cry, and started to gush, and bless herself.

Miss Bingley dropped her fork, "The same time" she all but yelled.

"Oh yes, Mr Bingley, that would be wonderful. Do you think there will be many officers there?"

To this Mary sighed, "I do not care for officers, I would rather sit and read a book"

Lydia snorted. Oh dear, please DEAR sisters do not start to argue in front of our hosts.

"Yes, yes Mary" Mama shushed her with her handkerchief.

"Mr Bingley that would be delightful!"

"Good, then it is settled"

"Although, we will have to check with Mr Bennet first."

"Of course"

"Is this generous offer extended to the whole family?"

"Yes it certainly is"

Mama sighed contently, and continued to thank Mr Bingley.

I sighed; I wonder how long we will have to stay in Bath for? Oh mama will have such a delightful time tomorrow, telling Mrs Lucas, and Aunt Phillips.

"Do you not wish to go to Bath, Miss Bennet?"

Trying to scare me into not coming Mr Darcy

"Yes I do wish to go; I wish to take a look at its historic prospects"

"You do?"

"Yes, I am a big fan of History, and I love scenery, and I hear Bath is nice"

"Elizabeth, I must show you around myself" said Georgiana very excitedly. "My brother, will help too, as he knows Bath better than me"

I grew suspicious, and looked at Darcy to see if he wore a pained expression. He didn't, his face was completely expressionless.

"What do you say, William?"

"It would be my pleasure"

I just stared at him, and he stared back. I think we were like this for quite a while, because I heard a giggle. I tore myself away from his face, and saw everybody looking at us, most of them wearing an amused expression. Bar Miss Bingley of course.

I knew I was blushing, oh what must they all think of me, most importantly what must Mr Darcy, and Georgiana think of me.

* * *

This is perfectly delightful; it seems that my brother and Elizabeth are growing on each other. I would so love Elizabeth to be my sister in law. I hope I didn't seem to forward earlier, usually I am not like that. But as soon as Mr Bingley said that they could come to Bath with us. I was so excited. I wasn't looking forward to going before, but I've decidedly changed my mind today, partly because of my meeting with Wickham, and now because Elizabeth is coming.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention"

I looked towards Mr Bingley.

"I'm planning on having a ball just before we leave"

"Are you planning on inviting everyone?" I asked anxiously.

I knew my brother would want an explanation later, so I will give it to him when I explain about Miss Bennet

"Yes I do"

The only thing I could think of was brown curly hair, and heavenly blue eyes.

Oh did I hope he would be there, I hoped he would keep his promise, and come and dance with me.

Brown curly hair and blue eyes.

* * *

She certainly is intriguing. Although I'm still uncertain what happened with my sister and you, are you trying to make things write between the two of you. Did you say something to her, which you regret now? You're like a puzzle, and I intend to figure you out. You certainly don't treat me like other women do; you don't sigh, and simper at me. Yes you definitely are intriguing, Elizabeth

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews

Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thank you very much, I hope you liked this chapter

Randomisation Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed this

aquamum Thank you! I'll try to get the mysterious man to dance with Georgiana

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... Thanks, I've updated. I hope you enjoy this

If anyone else would like to review it would be much appreciated. I want to know does anyone think this chapter was to boring, do I need more excitement. Or do you like were I'm going with this. Any who, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a very long time, I've been on work experience and had exams, and I went on my hols. I visited Bath, and went to a Jane Austen Centre, it was great. An entire shop dedicated to Jane Austen.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Thanks!

Livdarcy


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, some people have said that the povs are a little confusing so I'm going to put there initials next to their bit

Like Darcy will be FD

Elizabeth EB

Georgiana GD

And so on

As you can probably tell this chapter will only be through their povs.

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

EB

"Postpone the wedding! Who has ever heard of such a thing?"

"Mama it was Mr Darcy's idea"

"Was it now? Pray tell me who listened to Mr Darcy?"

"Mr Bingley"

I sighed, well now Mr Darcy if that is how you want to play it. How dare he. I was in the right mind to march over to Netherfield Park, and have a word with the dear Mr Darcy, and demand an explanation.

"Oh dear I forgot to tell you Jane. Mr Bingley and party, and a few other guests will be dining at Longbourn tonight; we thought we would return the hospitality they showed us at Netherfield, and I'm sure Jane that Mr Bingley is eager to see you"

Jane blushed becomingly, "I'm sure Mr Bingley is eager to see everyone, not just me"

I refrained from snorting; Mr Bingley didn't notice anyone while Jane was in his company. I remember it was only yesterday when Mr Bingley had come to call upon Jane, and it wasn't till some twenty minutes later did he notice that Mrs Bennet was not in the room. This showed how besotted Bingley was, truly who could not notice if Mrs Bennet wasn't in the room. Of course he politely inquired after her health, which we all replied was fine. We were used to her fluttering's, spasms in her sides, aches in head, that we barely noticed it anymore. Although it worried me that one day that mama would be seriously ill, and we would not believe it. Although he did just have to bring Darcy with him didn't he! Now of course he said nothing, only smouldered at everyone, and didn't even try to add anything in the conversation. He just spent the entire time looking at me or Jane. Oh dear, he'd better not be thinking about Jane for himself. That would be terrible! For some reason then I felt despaired, I couldn't have Darcy liking Jane. It would be terrible; of course the reason that it was so terrible was because I would have him for a brother in law.

Yes, yes that was the reason.

A gentle knock resounded on the door, "Yes?"

"A message for Miss Elizabeth, m'am"

"A message, for Lizzy. Not for Miss Jane?"

"No m'am"

"Are you sure?"

I quickly took the message and smiled when I realised who it was from, "It is from Georgiana"

Mrs Bennet looked thoroughly confused, and didn't show any sign of recognition.

"Mr Darcy's sister, mama"

The emotions on Mrs Bennet's face at that moment were astonishing. Horror, disbelief, shock, awe. She sat staring at Lizzy for a full five minutes unable to speak.

"Oh Lizzy, I knew you could not be sp clever for nothing. Oh that is very clever of you Lizzy, very clever. Using Miss Darcy to your advantage that was such a clever idea, now use this bond you have created to get her to convince her brother that postponing the wedding was a bad idea. You must make her believe that you like her immensely Lizzy. Oh dear to have such a clever a daughter. Jane you should have thought about such a thing. But I suppose your mind was on Mr Bingley"

It was my turn to not being able to speak, how mama dare to say such things; the worst of it was she looked thoroughly pleased with herself. It was a good thing Georgiana did not hear it. I heard a whimper, and a small sob. I looked towards the door and saw a blur of blue running to the door.

"M'am I forgot to mention" I turned to Hill to find she had a most distressed expression on her face.

"Miss Darcy delivered the letter herself"

I gave a strangled cry, and ran to the door.

"Lil, which direction did she go?" I quickly asked one of our maids

"I'm not sure m'am. She was running so fast and looked very much upset"

"Thank you, Lil"

I quickly put on my coat, not bothering with my gloves and bonnet.

"Hill, tell mama I will be back before dinner"

With that I tore out of the house in a most unladylike fashion.

* * *

GD

I had to get away as fast as I could; I couldn't stay knowing that Eliz…..Miss Bennet thought ill of me. Why couldn't anyone like me? Why couldn't anyone love me? Mr Wickham only though of my dowry and now Elizabeth only wanted to use me to get to my brother.

How could I have been so stupid? I must realise by now that people take delight in using me to benefit themselves, and their own needs. Miss Bingley to get closer to my brother, Mrs Hurst to have the Darcy's as very close acquaintances to help her in society. I was absolutely convinced Miss Bennet wasn't like that, I guess I was easily misled. She seemed so kind, and humorous, and I enjoyed her company greatly. Pity she couldn't have felt the same way.

I used my hand to quickly brush away my tears, noticing that they were soaked with my tears, my tears of pity. I couldn't let my brother see me like this; I tried to fix the damage on my face by using the sleeve of my dress. It was no use, the damage had been done, how clever of me, suddenly that brought back the memories of what Mrs Bennet had said. Causing me to burst out in a new batch of tears. Although I carried on running, I couldn't see where I was going, and I tripped and hit my hand quite forcefully.

"Miss Charston"

* * *

EB

I don't know how long I "ran" for, I just knew I had to find Georgiana, and tell her that wasn't the reason for my being her friend. I stopped and looked around; dear knows where she could be! I noticed that I had something clutched in my hand; I had been running so fast I failed to notice it. It was Miss Darcy's letter, a very crumpled Miss Darcy's letter. I sat down on a log near to where I was standing, and began to read.

**Dear Elizabeth**

**You cannot know how delighted I am to becoming your acquaintance, and dare I say it, also a friend.**

This tore at my heart, what she must think of me now. I cared not to think about, I willed myself to carry on reading;

**I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed myself yesterday, but I feel I must apologise for Miss Bingley's behaviour. I do not know what may have caused it, I just hope by tonight she is her usual self**

I snorted, "Her usual self", I couldn't imagine Miss Bingley being anything BUT horrid

Although I do have an inkling about what made her even more horrid than usual. The idea of me getting on famously with Georgiana unsettled Miss Bingley.

**I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight Elizabeth, and so is my brother**

At this I blushed, Mr Darcy happy to see me! Miss Darcy must have known that it wasn't proper to put something like that in a letter to a new acquaintance. If Mr Darcy knew what his sister had said he would probably be furious. Also Mr Darcy didn't like me, I was absolutely certain he was attracted to Jane. That is why he is so determined to break up this wedding, over Jane. I wasn't at all surprised, then why did I feel so disappointed over him falling for my sister like all the other men did?

**My main objective in writing this letter to you is to ask would you care to come as my guest to a little gathering of friends and family of Mr Bingley come to congratulate, and wish him all the best. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you came. It is today at Netherfield at a quarter to two, and is being held in the main parlour.**

**Please say you will consider it**

**If this letter does not convince you, I will be at Longbourn along with the letter to make you come. I hope you not think me to forward**

**Yours truly,**

**Georgiana Darcy**

I could not believe it, why did she have to be in hearing range of mama's comments. Did she not realise that she was a dear sweet girl, and most of my family liked her very much.

I quickly made my way to Netherfield, not really noticing the patter of rain beginning to surround me. I really should have brought a thicker coat.

* * *

GD

Miss Charston? The named rung a bell, but I couldn't quite put my finger on how.

"Miss Charston?"

I looked up; I filled with dread, now I remembered.

"Miss Charston, are you alright? I saw you trip, how is your hand I saw you hit it quite forcefully"

He actually looked genuinely concerned.

"Miss Charston, let me take a look at your hand, we shall go under those trees I wouldn't wish you to become ill, while I examine it in the rain"

He held out his arm, obviously out of obligation. He gently led me towards the trees, and sat me down on a bench.

"Miss Charston, I do not wish to seem too bold. But please tell me what distresses you so"

All the while addressing my hand.

"Oh it is nothing sir, I assure you. It is a mere trifle that is all"

"It does not seem like a mere trifle. I would very much like to relieve you of your burden"

"No sir"

"Miss Charston I insist. My mother always told me never to leave a lady in distress. I hope it is not of what talked about last time"

"Sir?"

"Mr Wickham" he whispered

I laughed. "Certainly not sir. It is of an entirely different matter. Nothing whatsoever to do with him, I can assure you"

"Are you quite certain? I know I seem persistent, but I hate Wickham whole heartily, and I do not wish for you to get hurt"

Why did he hate Wickam so much?

"Yes I can assure you it is to late for that, and to make sure that you believe me. I may as well tell you what distresses me"

What was it about him that made me want to tell him everything? Then suddenly I found myself telling him all about what had happened (not using any names of course). I found myself falling under his spell; he was so attentive, and helpful. For the first time in my life I thought somebody actually did want to listen to me. He didn't interrupt; all he did was comfortably rub my gloved hand, even through the material my hand tingled. It never felt like this with Mr Wickham, not once. Was Wickham just some childish fantasy, one I stupidly fell for?

After I finished he left go of my hand, much to my chagrin, and regret. Oh why did he have to leave go? Why was he so unaffected by me, and I was completely the opposite?

"Your hand is okay, you had a lucky escape. Miss Charston after listening to your problem, I do have a solution"

"You do?"

"Yes, I feel you should go home and rest, and…"

Oh he wanted me to leave his presence did he; I could take a hint as I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Did he sound alarmed at my going? I wished.

"You told me to go home and rest!"

"Yes but I didn't mean yet"

He said that in a way, that reminded me greatly of brother, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. He looked thoroughly perplexed.

"Excuse me sir. Please continue with what you were going to say. Please do not mind me" I could still hear the laughter in my voice, and so could he. I could tell by the look on his face.

"I feel you should go home and rest. Then go and find Miss Bonnot and talk to her, perhaps this is all just a misunderstanding. From what you have told me I don't think she would be the type of person to do such a thing. She also has no need to do such a thing"

I nodded. Yes I did change their names just a bit. What did he mean by that she has no need to do such a thing?

"Yes sir. I see it has stopped raining, so I believe I can make my way home now"

"Please allow me to accompany you"

"No sir" I said in a strangled voice. "It is not necessary I can find my own way home"

"Yes but I can't allow you to walk alone. Especially as it is growing late. My mother told me that to" he said the last bit with a grin

Oh dear, I could not allow him to walk home with me. I just could not.

"Please sir, it is not far. I'd prefer to"

"No, I assist. I cannot let a pretty lady like you walk by yourself. It is not proper"

"Neither would it be proper to walk with you sir. We have not been introduced, and you are practically a stranger. I do not know your name"

He hesitated and looked troubled. "If you must walk by yourself then, I cannot stop you"

Why did he refuse to supply a name, why would he not tell it to me? A part of me wished he would ask could he meet my family, and would he be allowed to court me. I laughed again at this, oh mine he must think me very strange.

"Yes I must, goodbye sir." Although I could not resist asking. "When will I see you again?"

"At the next ball, Miss Charston. I hope you have still left me a dance, I hope you did not forget about me while all those other gentlemen were asking for a dance"

"Of course not sir. I could not forget about you" Oh I had not just said that aloud.

"Thank you. I return the sentiment."

I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

"Why do you hate Mr Wickham so much?"

He didn't hesitate. "He hurt a woman I love/loved very much"

My heart broke; he had to love someone else didn't he? Georgiana, why do you always have to get yourself into situations like this, the other person having no chance of loving you?

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry sir. I hope she has recovered?"

"Yes I think she has or I hope she has" He said looking directly at me, oh dear did he know what happened between me and Wickham? Did he feel sympathy for me; because the same thing happened to someone he loved?

"Oh good, well if you'll excuse me. I'd best be going now. Goodbye sir"

With that I walked away, I shall never see him again, I heard him speak, but I did not hear what he had said

"Goodbye Miss Darcy"

* * *

EB

I was soaked to the bone, and shivering, but I could not give up I had to find Miss Darcy. I knew at this rate I would find myself exceedingly ill and not be able to come to dinner tonight, but I could not have Miss Darcy coming and feeling disgusted and hurt by me. I needed to explain now. Netherfield came into view, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I also saw the number of carriages that were drawing up to it. Oh dear, it seemed like the guests had only just arrived. I was hardly fit to be seen, my petticoat six inches deep in mud, and my hair looked almost wild. Also quite without my bonnet and gloves .No I couldn't allow myself to embarrass Mr Bingley in such a way in front of his relatives; I could mar Jane to in the eyes of his relatives. I'm also sure Mr Darcy would think this another reason why Jane couldn't marry Bingley. Oh did I detest that abominably rude and arrogant man. Yes he was handsome to be sure, but there was no need to act in such away towards myself and Jane, he angered me the way he acted towards her, the way he loved her. Okay, so many I was over reacting a little bit now. But for some reason I felt……upset over the way he acted towards me, and couldn't really put my finger on why I felt this way.

I saw the last of the carriages draw up, and the people the descended. Oh mine they certainly did look like Mrs Hurst, and Miss Bingley. Perhaps if I waited just a little bit longer, which I did a full 20 minutes longer for the coast to be clear. However I did not know these few minutes could cost me my life.

* * *

GD

I arrived at Netherfield ten minutes after I had departed from Mr….Good listener, I didn't know what else to call him I didn't want to call him Mr Handsome, just incase my brother heard me. Funnily enough the first person I saw when I entered Netherfield was my brother. He was pacing up and down the hall looking very anxious, and worried. I hoped nothing bad had happened, he stopped pacing when he saw me, and look of absolute relief diffused over his features.

"Georgiana, where have you been?" He all but yelled

"I went for a walk"

I couldn't tell him the truth he would be furious, and that gentleman had told me to rest when I got in.

"Georgiana, Mr Bingley's guests are here"

Oops I had quite forgotten about that, I wondered could I fake a sickness and go upstairs to sort my thoughts, and feelings out. But my brother was having none of it.

"Certainly not Georgiana, under normal circumstances I would of allowed it. You know how much I care about your well being, it's just we promised Mr Bingley we would give him our support, and you know I never go back on my word."

"Yes brother"

"Although take care to dress warmly, and wrap up well. Perhaps have a quick warm bath ordered, and when you come down I will make sure there is a seat reserved next to the fire for you. Please Georgiana is that sufficient?"

"Yes, I will go now to get ready"

"Thank you, dear sister"

I cheered up considerably after he had said that endearment.

It was one o'clock, I had forty five minutes to get ready, so I had hurry, and I quickly "walked" to my room to get ready.

* * *

EB

I felt terrible, I kept on getting hot and cold flushes, and I continually stumbled. I felt disoriented and nervous. I was at the steps looking up at the big door, and I actually felt scared. Not many things can scare Lizzy Bennet, but this did. I saw Darcy through a window, and stomach did a funny tumble, and I quickly shook it off. My sickness was doing strange things to me, making me feel light headed, and making my heart beat incredibly fast.

I quickly ascended the steps, and knocked on the door, my head spinning while I did so.

The door opened and I quickly told them who I was, once I had told them I was quickly ushered in. The man who had let me gave me the once over, and was asking me was I okay. I swayed slightly; the man quickly led me to a door, and knocked. I noticed the servants give me pitying and dirty looks, I looked behind me. Oops there seemed to be very large puddles were I was standing.

"Miss Bennet?"

I looked up and saw a very alarmed looking Mr Bingley

"Mr Bingley, could I please see Miss Darcy, it is very important?" I said weakly, and with that I fainted. I could vaguely feel being caught, and hearing voices.

"Bingley what is she doing here"

I weakly opened my eyes, and found my self looking into HIS face.

"Mr Darcy?" Ithen completely blacked out.

* * *

FD

"Darcy, do you want me to carry her?"

"No! Bingley quickly send someone out for a doctor. Quickly man! She needs to see a doctor soon"

Bingley quickly ordered Markesan to do so.

"She will have to be wrapped up, and stripped of her wet clothing, and she will need a warm bed. Also inform her family, I do not think we shall be dining tonight. Especially as the storm has started again"

"Yes, she can go in the west wing, people will not see her in there, and the servants can be distrusted to be discreet."

"Yes, one problem Bingley. I'M in the west wing.

"Yes, so you can take her to the west wing. Put her into the nearest bed, and it's not as if it's going to be yours. Would it be alright if I told Georgiana, about her illness?"

"Yes… No Bingley she can not go in the west. Bingley where are you going?" said Darcy sounding very, very alarmed

"To do all the things you asked, while you escort Miss Elizabeth to her room. Georgiana is in the west to!"

"Bingley I can't do that. Some people may class my carrying her as compromising her!"

"It's alright Darcy. I shall not tell anyone. All you have to do is put her on the bed, and quickly depart. Or would you feel better if someone came with you?"

"Yes!"

"Well I will send my valet with you"

"Thank you"

With that Bingley departed to get his valet, he shouldn't have left me alone with her, especially when I was beginning to feel something that vaguely resembled attraction.

I sighed and marched over to the door which entered into the west wing, Bingley's valet was there waiting with the door open.

"I can take her sir" I felt this possessive take over me, and hugged her closer to me.

"No I thank you. I shall be fine" I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face.

"If you insist sir"

We quickly found a room to put in her, and I must admit we searched for the nicest one we could find. We at last found the perfect one, it was warm and cosy, and I thought it suited her perfectly.

Bingley's man -which I found out his name, was Parker- set to lighting the fire. I tried to place Elizabeth on the bed but she only snuggled closer.

"No!" she said sleepily

I finally got her settle on the bed, now I had to pry her fingers from around me, and realised this was not going to be easy. Elizabeth kept on murmuring no, and perhaps I wasn't trying to hard to help her let go. Finally I did and put my hand on her forehead, dear lord she was burning up. I hoped the doctor would get here soon, and quickly. I just realised how ill Elizabeth was.

* * *

GD

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, I looked presentable enough you couldn't really tell I had been crying. I had also managed to calm down, and I was ready to face the evils god sent me (Bingley's relatives)

"Begging yer pardon m'am. There's a message from Mr Bingley"

"Oh thank you Becky"

A message from Mr Bingley how odd!

**Georgiana **

**It seems that Miss Elizabeth has taken ill after coming here in the rain. Your brother has taken her to the west wing, and I've sent for the doctor. She was requesting your presence saying it was very important, so if you wish not to come to luncheon you may do so.**

**Charles**

Miss Elizabeth ill, oh this was my fault if I hadn't have asked her to come today she would be well. I heard voices and quickly ran out of the door my brother, and Mr Bingley were standing outside talking to the doctor. I noted that brother looked worried and rather wan.

"Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, it isn't looking to good. I have to admit she is bad"

"How ill" My brother and Mr Bingley turned towards me.

"She'll be lucky if she survives, Miss Darcy. She was subjected to the rain for a lengthy time. But knowing Lizzy Bennet all her life, I'm sure she will be fine"

My brother paled considerably.

"Parker send somebody to Longbourn now"

"Yes sir"

"Georgiana do you wish to go in and visit her quickly"

"Yes brother"

I walked in slowly, and saw her lying there so defenceless. I wearily moved closer she seemed to be murmuring in her sleep. She looked so ill

"Ssssorrryy, sorry, sorry, sorry"

"Georgiana do you know what she's sorry about?"

"No"

At that point Elizabeth decided to say. "Sorry Miss Darcy"

My brother looked sharply at her and then at me.

"Excuse me" I turned and fled

Poor Miss Bennet, I was determined to visit her for longer tonight. I knew the impropriety of it but I just had to. I decided to go downstairs and meet Mr Bingley's relatives, there wasn't much I could do up here.

* * *

FD

I was meant to tell her, but it was just very tempting to take a look. I looked down at the crumpled and soggy letter, I really should have either have returned it to Georgiana or gave it to Elizabeth. I knew it was from Georgiana to Miss Bennet, I wanted to know if this had something to do with what upset her so much. So I really had a right to look at the letter, my sister's well being was a stake.

I quickly scanned over it. My mouth dropped over what I read, **I am looking forward to seeing you again tonight Elizabeth, and so is my brother. **Why had Georgiana said that? What must Elizabeth think of me? Well it does explain were Georgiana was this morning, I was even more anxious to know what happened now. I will have to speak to Georgiana soon; I still do not what was Elizabeth's involvement in what happened to my sister in the bookstore. I felt certain that she hadn't done anything, but perhaps she just watched while those other girls said things. Georgiana had concealed a lot from these past few days; I need to know what concerns her so!

I quietly walked over to the bed and took her hand. I could not help it.

"Oh Elizabeth, what happened?"

"Mama"

"What"

"Mama, mama"

"Elizabeth"

Her voice was getting louder, and she was thrashing about, and near screaming. Did Mrs Bennet have something to do with it? No, it was probably Elizabeth wanting her. But thinking about it, it didn't seem to me like they have a very close relationship, but I suppose looks can be deceiving. As Georgiana had to find out so cruelly. If I ever got my hands on him again. I would kill him, and that's a promise.

I quickly kissed her forehead, and she stopped. I filled with dread, oh dear what if she knew it was me.

"Mr Darcy" she murmured dreamily. My eyes flew to her face, she was smiling slightly. But it appeared she was still asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. I think I spent 15 minutes just sitting there, watching her. My heart beating constantly, waiting for a sign of improvement. I knew it was fruitless; there was no chance that Elizabeth would be better after an hour, even doctors couldn't perform miracles like that.

"Mr Darcy sir, your presence is needed downstairs urgently"

Why did I have a feeling that the urgency was from Miss Bingley. I was not looking forward to seeing Bingley's relatives, not one bit.

"Yes thank you Parker"

I soon departed but not before giving Elizabeth a last long look. Hoping to God this wasn't the last time I would see her alive.

* * *

Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. They were received gratefully, I hope this okay. There might be a few mistakes as it is 1.30 in the morning. The joys of the summer hols, to be able to stay up at ungodly hour. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this

To my reviewers

mcmiller Thank you for your review, it was much appreciated. I hope you like this one

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter

Lucy65 Thank you for the review. Yes I'm looking forward to making Elizabeth and Georgiana closer, it's going to be one of the main things I'm going to be focusing on, and of course Darcy and Elizabeth growing closer to but that inevitably. I hope you enjoyed this chapter

aquamum Lol, thank you! I'm sorry that the ball and Bath have been postponed but I can promise one will or the other will happen in the next couple of chapters. I promise!

Lady of Pemberley lol yes once Darcy does find out Elizabeth helped Georgiana he might try to be a little nicer. Thank you for the review, and I hope you like this chapter. Although hopefully I will add some excitement very soon!

Dolphindreamer Thank you for the review. I hope the initials help to explain who is thinking, and speaking? I hope you enjoyed this chapter

aragornlover lol thank you for the review. I hope this chapter has not left you hanging too much.

If anybody would like to review it would be much appreciated. Thank you, and I'll try and update as soon as possible

Livdarcy


	10. Chapter 10

Years Behind

Thank for all those really nice and encouraging reviews. I hope you all enjoy this

The initials are still the same, but I noticed that Charles Bingley, and Caroline Bingley have the same initials

So Mr Bingley is MB

Caroline Bingley is still CB

I'm also introducing a new character called Abigail Pointer, she is the Bingley's cousin. I thought that it would be good for Miss Bingley to think her competition was were her, rather than with Elizabeth Bennet.

Years Behind

FD

"Ah Mr Darcy, how wonderful it is to see you. I want you to meet my cousin Abigail Pointer"

I looked towards her and this Abigail Pointer, and saw they looked exactly the same. She also had the same malicious glint in her eyes, the glint that spoke a thousand words. I knew that glint all to well, I'd seen it on countless young ladies (excluding Elizabeth), and mama's (Mrs Bennet included), and of course Wickham. I knew to be wary of this Abigail, she looked even more clever, and conniving than Miss Bingley did, and that was certainly saying something.

"Mr Darcy" she purred seductively. "I've heard so much about you, and I assure you none of it is bad. I look forward to knowing you better" she added suggestively. I backed away nervously, good lord did this woman have no shame? Yes she was definitely more cunning than Miss Bingley; I would have to keep my wits about me around this Miss Pointer.

Then suddenly I noticed that Miss Pointer and Miss Bingley were drawing closer to me, like vultures cornering their prey. Thankfully my sister was announced and I had an excuse to flee the vulture's presence.

"Georgiana" I said loudly. "You must show the Bingley's and their family how much you have improved with your piano."

"Yes brother. Who will turn the pag…?"

"I will turn the pages"

I quickly escorted my sister to the piano; I waited till she had chosen a piece to play. I leaned down closer to her; "Georgiana there is something I must discuss with you quite urgently"

Thankfully Georgiana had chosen a piece to play rather than sing, so she could answer. "What is it brother? Is it Elizabeth? Has she taken a turn for the worst" I could not help it, I smiled, I smiled at the obvious affection she felt for Elizabeth

"Eliz…Miss Bennet's condition has not worsened, although the matter has something to do with her. Georgiana I need you to tell me all that has happened, I need the truth. Can I trust Miss Bennet? She was not one of those evil creatures that apprehended you in the bookshop was she? Why did you run just now when she apologised? Georgiana please take pity on your concerned brother and friend, I must know the truth"

"No! Brother, Elizabeth did no such thing. Oh this is not the place to be speaking of such things. Shall we adjourn to the library after lunch to discuss it?"

I opened my mouth in shock, when had my little Georgiana grown up so much. How had I missed it? I looked at Georgiana, and as if for the first time, I realised that she wasn't just a pretty girl, she was a beautiful young woman, and someday soon she would marry a handsome man, and I would be left alone. Well I wouldn't be if I married Elizab….What in God's name am I thinking. I can not marry her. Her connections are far to low for her to even be considered, and her mother, and her sisters. Oh no. I could not marry her, but instead of being filled with relief, I felt emptiness.

I realised she was looking at me expectantly "Certainly Georgiana"

CB

I moved towards the piano to hear what Georgiana was saying to Darcy, they were to meet in the library after lunch. Well I must travel towards the library then I suppose even if I do detest libraries greatly, although I must get use to it, as my "husband" and "sister in law" are great readers. So I will probably be visiting the library at Pemberley often. I ventured a glance towards Abigail; she had heard to and was probably planning on going to the library to! Why that little fortune hunter. How dare she set her sights on MY DARCY! Couldn't she see that he had my name written all over him, I have waited to long for him, and I am not about to give him up to my dear little cousin. Of course I was not going to let Abigail know I knew her plan, I was going to keep up the pretence that we were the best of friends. I knew that if Abigail knew how much I wanted that estate in Derbyshire, she would definitely attempt to make Darcy her own, and would very likely succeed. No I cannot let this happen; although at least Abigail is my only competition

GD

I glanced towards my brother, and I could not help the smile that played across my lips. I thought back to what happened earlier at the piano, yes he was concerned for me but I think his main worry was Elizabeth. He needed to be reassured that I liked her, and how could I not like my future sister in law? Of course I could not tell my brother that I thought Elizabeth would make him an excellent wife. I had already shocked him enough with my very sensible suggestion of meeting in the library. I sighed he looked deep in thought, and there was worry etched all over his face. His face showed that he obviously was well on his way to caring deeply for Elizabeth. This reminded me greatly of my situation with Mr Good Listener, I knew I was falling for him. But at least in my brother's case it seemed Elizabeth held some sort of regard for him. I knew that it would be dangerous to fall for Mr Good listener, because in the end my heart would only get broken, as it was surely to be unrequited. As it was with Wickham, he had broken my heart when I found out he really did not love me at all, but as time went by I realised it was only puppy love I felt for him. It was so much different from what I felt for Mr Good Listener, my heart beat more rapidly, my hand were more clammier, my thoughts were a mess, my skin prickled at his touch. With Wickham the tingling of the skin was because I was not used to having skin to skin contact with a man, and the tingling soon stopped. But with Mr Good listener the tingling didn't stop it went shooting up my arm, and into my heart. No what I was feeling for him was not puppy love, and I couldn't let it develop any further I had to avoid him.

Thankfully Mr Bingley interrupted my unpleasant thoughts by introducing me to his family and friends.

FD

Oh this could not be borne, how could a mere country lass have got me into such a twist? All though lunch all I could think about her, how it had felt to leave her like that, so ill and defenceless. What I would have done to have stayed and protected her.

I glanced towards my sister we would be having that chat in the library soon, and I was very apprehensive. What if Elizabeth was behind the awful things that had happened to Georgiana?

No one pov

Lunch was soon over, and Darcy and Georgiana soon left to go to the library. Of course Miss Bingley followed, and so did Miss Pointer. The two cousins both had the same idea; the idea was to become the mistress of Pemberley. Both of them thought they were at an advantage, Miss Bingley because she had known him the longest and Miss Pointer because she had seen a look of interest in his eyes. They had both planned to accidentally walk in on Georgiana and Darcy, and to try to become better acquainted with them in the library. They also knew to get to Darcy they would have to get to Georgiana first, and then they would work their womanly charms on him then this would mean, securing their place as mistress, and have victory over the other cousin. Yes they both thought this was an excellent plan indeed! With that they both walked out of the dining room with identical money hungry grins. May the best woman win!

FD

I was anxious to know the truth, and I could barely stand still while Georgiana got herself comfortable, after a while I realised she was doing it on purpose.

"Georgiana, you are to generous to trifle with me, if you do not tell me the truth at once I will go to Miss Bingley and say that she is to look after you while you are here at Netherfield"

"No" cried Georgiana

"Well tell me what happened, start from the beginning."

She told me about the incident at the bookshop, and how it was Elizabeth that had come to help her! My heart swelled with pride, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. As soon as I had the chance I would have to thank her, she didn't have to help Georgiana but she did. For this I was truly grateful, and truly guilty I thought back to how I had treated her the first time we met. What she must have thought of me I cannot think, I cannot bare to think. Georgiana continued to tell me of how generous and kind Elizabeth was to her, but then she told me what happened today. About what Mrs Bennet had said, was that why when he asked Elizabeth what was wrong only a few hours ago, she shouted mama? At first I was angry towards Elizabeth, why had she done that to my sister? But then I realised if she did not care about Georgiana she would not have come after her, and I told Georgiana as much.

"Georgiana, if Elizabeth was not distressed by what you heard. Then why did she come after you?"

"Yes brother I see your point. Although I must admit, I did not think ill of her when I heard what her mother said. I more shocked that Mrs Bennet would say such things."

I narrowed my eyes, and lips went into a straight line. Mrs Bennet, the most infuriating woman on the planet. The way she thrust her children towards him like cattle, like they were meat ready to be sold. How could she class his Elizabeth as cattle? That was absolutely insupportable!

"Now Georgiana, about that letter you sent to Miss Bennet."

I handed it to her, with her mouth open in shock.

"How?"

"She was carrying it, and thought that it was important that I read it, to see if it gave me any clues to why she came here, and it did"

Liar

From the raise of her eyebrow and from the expression on her face she thought so to.

"Yes, well I was eager to see her."

"Yes, but why did you say I was to"

"Because you were"

"Georgiana, I am not nor will I ever be in love with Miss Bennet"

GD

I smiled, he knew he was lying and I knew he was lying

"No brother you are right"

I was glad I had told my brother everything, well nearly everything.

I was better getting advice from a woman on him. Perhaps I could ask Elizabeth when she was better.

There was a knock at the door; I looked confusedly at my brother. Was he expecting someone? He understood my thoughts, and shook his head in a no.

Before my brother could even say enter, Miss Bingley, and Miss Pointer waltzed in glaring at each other. I noticed their eyes light up when they noticed the seat next to my brother was free, before either of them could move toward their goal. The door swung open, and Mr Bingley quickly walked in with a very concerned expression on his face.

He didn't even notice his sister or cousin; his eyes were for my brother and me.

"What is it Bingley?"

"She has taken a turn for the worst"

My brother shot up like a shot, and was out of the room before even Miss Bingley, or Miss Pointer could react.

All I could think was could Elizabeth die?

FD

I ran to her room as fast I could, oh if anything had happened to her. I could vaguely hear Georgiana calling me telling me to slow down, but I could not, would not. I flung open the door, and the doctor looked up in surprise.

"Mr Darc..."

"How is she? How bad is she?" I asked frantically

"I'm afraid…"

"She's not going to die is she? Please no!"

"I'm sure if we can get her to sweat out her fever. She will…"

"What"

"Live"

"Okay, what shall we do to get her to sweat out her fever? How can I help?"

"It would help sir if you calmed down. You will just distress her more"

"Why is she in distress? What have you done?"

"I have done what I can, Mr Darcy. The fever is making is making her uncomfortable"

"What can I do?"

"Help cool her down. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be back in the morning"

Mr Bingley showed the doctor to the door, when did Bingley get here? Georgiana was next him to, and she was looking very worried. I turned towards the bed realising in my concern I hadn't even looked at the person in question. My heart thudded painfully as soon as I saw her, she looked so ill. It was if the spark in her had gone my gut clenched what if it was lost forever? I closed my eyes, I had to get out I could not see her like this.

GD

I sat with Elizabeth for a while just stroking her hand, I told her all about Mr Good Listener, I spoke of how wonderful he was. My only wish was that she was awake to give me advice. I decided it was time for to go to bed, and I knew my brother would come here soon. He wouldn't be able to help himself, I had not missed the pain in his eyes when he looked at her, and he was as concerned about her, as I was. I heard footsteps from outside the door, and I just knew it was my brother. It couldn't do if he saw me, I quickly got up and hid behind the curtain, I did not wish to embarrass him about him being here, and maybe I was a little curious about what he would do, and say.

FD

I couldn't sleep; all I could think about was Elizabeth. I needed to check up on her, all I needed to do was stick my head round the door just to see if she was alright. I wasn't going to stay long, just a few minutes. But when I got to her room I knew I would be longer than a few minutes, I moved to sit on the chair next to her bed, and when I sat down I noticed the seat was still warm. Georgiana! The sly thing, she should know better than to be sneaking to people's rooms.

"Georgiana, I know you're in here"

I heard shuffling, and mutterings of how did he know I was here. A head peeped through the curtains

"Yes, brother"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Well I have come to check on Miss Bennet"

"So have I. Well I will be leaving now. See you on the morrow, William"

I watched Georgiana leave, why was she acting she confusingly lately? I decided to dwell on it later, as I heard a whimper.

I put my hand on her forehead it was burning up; I quickly took one of the cool cloths, and placed it gently on her forehead, her eyelashes fluttering slightly. Her thrashing though did not stop, it just seemed to worsen. It appeared she was having another nightmare, I quickly replaced the cloth on her forehead with my cool hand, and thankfully it seemed to relax her, actually she was leaning into my touch. I knew I should not feel as a happy as did over this little development. However perhaps unconsciously she was attracted to me, and perhaps with time she would realise it…..oh what am I saying. Pull yourself together Darcy. I don't want her to be attracted to me, because she will only get her heart broken.

That's right Darcy keep telling yourself that. Oh lord I was talking to myself, do you see what you do to me Miss Bennet? I looked down at her face; no it didn't look like she did.

My hand was still on her forehead, and it was tingling uncontrollably and the tingling was shooting up my arm. I quickly removed my hand, and immediately I felt an acute sort of loss, I couldn't possibly be missing her touch.

No impossible!

I don't know how long I sat there watching her, but I knew it had grown very late, and I needed some sleep. But I did not want to leave Elizabeth; I quickly glanced around her room to see if there was anything I could sleep on. The bed was out of the question, and I wouldn't be able to sleep in that chair. So I'm afraid it's going to have to be the floor, even if the floorboards looked most unwelcoming. I took one of Elizabeth's many pillows, and I went to lie down (on the floor of course), but something caught my attention, there was a blanket next to the door, and what seemed like a very plush rug. I picked them up, and went about setting them on the floor.

The space in which I picked to sleep was next to her bed, on the side she was facing. I only did this so I could make sure I could get to her quickly in case she was in distress, it wasn't because I wanted to gaze at her face! Certainly not!

I settled myself, and I quickly fell asleep dreaming of fine eyes.

Thankfully I woke up early the next morning, and I thought it best to depart. I gently stroked Elizabeth's hair, and kissed her hand. I grabbed my sleeping things, I put the pillow back on the bed, and I put the blanket in the cupboard. I hoped I would just remember it was there tonight.

I walked towards the door, and I departed as quickly and as quietly as I could.

GD

I smiled; I hoped my plan of getting Elizabeth and William alone together had worked. I walked towards Elizabeth's room, to see if she was okay, and of course to check if my brother was still there. Thankfully he wasn't, although I noticed that the blanket and the rug I had brought for him had been used. Yes my plan was working. Hopefully by the end of Elizabeth's stay here, my brother will be well on his way to falling in love with her. My main obstacle though was Miss Bingley, and her horrid cousin Miss Pointer. I had seen how they'd both looked at my brother, and I did not like it, especially Miss Pointer's look. I knew I had to keep them both away from my brother, so he in turn could be alone with Elizabeth. I do enjoy playing matchmaker. I said goodbye to Elizabeth, and skipped down to breakfast.

MB

Poor Miss Elizabeth, I did hope she was feeling better soon, and as soon as the weather has cleared up. I will send a letter to Longbourn directly explaining her condition. A letter which I was not looking forward to write, how could I tell my fiancé that her closest sister might die? Oh I couldn't do it, but hopefully by the time the weather had cleared up, Miss Elizabeth will have improved.

My eyes moved around the breakfast table, Georgiana was happier than I had seen her in a long time, which puzzled me exceedingly I knew Georgiana had grown very close to Elizabeth. Why was she happy? I continued to watch everyone around the table, Darcy looked as miserable as usually but funnily enough he looked extremely sad, could he have possibly formed an attachment to Miss Elizabeth? I hoped so, I knew that both Caroline and Abigail had their eye of Darcy, and I knew they were planning on interrupting the siblings in the library. So I thought I'd better apprehend them, but unfortunately I was stopped by the butler telling me Miss Elizabeth's condition had worsened. I immediately went to tell the Darcy's and when they left, I was grabbed by Caroline, and she demanded to know what was going. Once I had told her, she and Abigail had been furious.

CB

Elizabeth Bennet was here! How dare she impose herself on us in such a manner! Unfeeling selfish girl, and when we had guests to. This was probably Mrs Bennet's doing, sending her daughter purposely into the rain. Having Miss Eliza here also created a problem, Georgiana seemed attached to her. This meant that Darcy would probably be visiting Miss Eliza's chambers to fetch Georgiana. How inconvenient, this meant I had to go to Miss Eliza's chambers to fetch Georgiana myself to get into Darcy's good books. I knew Darcy like the back of my hand, and I knew how much it repulsed him to go to Miss Eliza's room.

"Miss Bingley?"

"Yes Georgiana"

"I was wondering, would you and"

I looked towards Darcy to find him smiling, I excitedly replied

"Yes I would be delighted"

Finally I was going to be invited to the infamous Darcy siblings walk in the mornings.

"Miss Pointer, would you want t…"

"Yes" said Abigail quickly, looking very smug. Abigail was better than I thought, she was liked by the Darcy's already, and that was extremely hard to do. It took me quite a while.

We all left breakfast, and I quickly ran for the door I wanted to be ready to go, to take Darcy's arm before Abigail got it.

But before I left I heard Darcy whisper "Thank you" to Georgiana. Why, he was thanking her for inviting me for him! Oh beat that Abigail.

FD

I smiled as I realised what Georgiana was doing, or what I thought Georgiana was doing. Alright what I hoped she was doing. She was inviting those detestable women out for a walk, while I could go and check on Elizabeth for a "few minutes"

My sister was definitely going to make somebody an excellent wife, I thought proudly.

When everybody had left the room I whispered

"Thank you"

"You're welcome brother. I know how much you dislike those awful women's company. I am sure you definitely enjoy Elizabeth's more"

I was horrified to find I was blushing, which just added to Georgiana's delight. Oh you have made a mess of me Elizabeth

I kissed my sister on the cheek "Good luck dear sister"

"Thank you for I am sure I will need it"

"I will see you when you return"

"Yes good bye William"

GD

I took a deep breath; I needed all the strength I could get to handle these women. Miss Bingley was bad enough on her own, but having two of her was lethal.

Although I must admit, I was delighted by the look of dismay on their faces when they realised my brother was not coming, and it was Mr Bingley in his place. They both tried to make excuses to stay, obviously planning on bumping into my brother, but Mr Bingley was having none of it. It was then I realised I had an ally in Mr Bingley; he knew what they were about to.

The walk was excessively boring, it would have been very nice if Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer hadn't been here, but unfortunately they were. So Mr Bingley and I had to make the most out of it, because we had heard warning that it was going to start raining again very soon.

I stopped to admire some scenery, and I told Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer that they could go on ahead, I knew my way back. I got lost in my own world thinking about all the life changing things that had happened in the past few weeks. My brother was falling in love, and I am hopefully going to have a sister in law soon called Elizabeth. Elizabeth has helped me become more confident, and talkative towards people. I was not as shy and awkward as I used to be, and this was all thanks to Elizabeth. She had done so much for us, and I was eternally grateful.

My mind wandered to the other things that had happened, such as meeting Mr Good Listener to many times for my peace of mind

"Miss Charston?"

Oh no not again!

FD

As soon as the Bingley's and Miss Pointer had left, I ran as fast as I could for Elizabeth's room. I hoped she had improved, and I was very eager just to see her beautiful face. I rushed into her room and took the chair next to the bed. I took her hand in mine, and gazed hungrily at her face for signs of some change. But she looked exactly as she did when I had left her. I just sat stroking her hand, but the lack of sleep soon caught up with me, and I fell asleep

GD

"Miss Charston"

Only one person knew her by that name, so it could only mean one thing. I slowly turned around and saw him, the man who had been haunting dreams for the past few days.

"Good afternoon, sir"

"I trust you are well? How is your hand?"

"My hand?"

"Yes, you hurt it yesterday. Did you not?"

"My hand, oh yes my hand. It is feeling much better thank you"

"I am glad, Miss Charston. Forgive me for my boldness, but what are you doing outside by yourself?"

"Well I was with some people, but they went on ahead"

"And left you" he said sounding very alarmed. But I could not think why

"I told them to sir"

"Why?"

"I wished to be alone" I hoped he got the hint

"I'm sorry to be disturbing you."

"It is alright, I assure you"

Instead of answering me he just stood there staring, and it was making me very uneasy.

"Miss Ch"

He was interrupted by a "Tom, Tom, I was looking for you!"

He looked behind himself towards a very beautiful girl, she gave me the once over, and took his arm possessively. I saw an engagement ring on her finger, so he was engaged!

I could not stay here knowing that he was engaged.

"Good afternoon sir. I must go"

This time he did not offer to accompany me, he really had lost all interest. I walked away quickly, and when I knew I was out of their view I began to run. Run as fast as I could back to Netherfield.

FD

"Brother, brother wake up. Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer are on their way up to visit Elizabeth."

I sat up very alarmed, what interest could those money hungry women possibly have in my Elizabeth? The door swung open, and Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer entered.

"Ah Mr Darcy! We missed you at lunch"

"Yes I was finishing off some business" Liar

"Oh how drab that must have been! I'm sure some good company could cheer you up. And how very kind of you to check up on Miss Eliza" cried Miss Bingley

I did not miss the look she sent my Elizabeth on good company.

"Yes Mr Darcy, I would love to get more introduced" twittered Miss Pointer

I did not miss the look Miss Bingley sent her either

"Mr Darcy I insist you come down"

I sighed; I knew I had no choice. But I would certainly return here later

I had just had to endure 4 hours of Miss Bingley's and Miss Pointer's company, and I was not in the best of moods, and I knew just what would cheer me up. Elizabeth. It could not hurt if I checked in on her again, could it?

I quickly walked to her room, avoiding as many staff as I could. When I got there I got the blanket from the cupboard, checked on Elizabeth, and just sat there talking to her for a very long time. I noticed though Elizabeth was thrashing quite a bit, and it concerned me. Eventually she stopped, and I could relax. I set up my bed again next to her bed (on the floor), and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up only an hour later to hear Elizabeth thrashing again, and before I knew what was happening she fell off the bed, and landed straight on top of me

I looked up to find her eyes wide open

"Mr Darcy!"

Chapter ends here, the line isn't working

Thank you to all the reviewers

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... Thank for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Mrs. Dom Masbolle I hope this chapter has answered most of your questions. Although the man's identity will be unknown for a while but there will be hints here and there. She will definitely know who he is by the next couple of chapters. Although I can not decide when she finds out who he is, I have so many different ideas. All I have to do is pick a good one. Yes, I promise that Elizabeth and Georgiana will talk about what happened with her mother, and that she will say her mother is a crazy old hag. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your review!

BatteredChild Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

aquamum Thank you for the review! I took what you said on board, and I made sure he mopped her brow, but I am sorry he did not help her sip water. That will happen in the next chapter! After some careful consideration about were he should sleep, I decided the floor would be better, so that Lizzy could fall on him. But I did think though that seven foot chaise lounge would make it easier for him to gaze at her. But I hope you are happy with what I chose. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

k8bob8 Thank for you your review! I'm glad you decided to take a look at this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

mcmiller Thank for you the review! I'm glad the initials made it easier to understand. Yes I will make sure Lizzy will explain to Georgiana, I promise! I hope you like this chapter

Golden Eyes Silver Fangs Thank you for telling me about that mistake, I went back and read over it again, and I see what you mean. Thank you for pointing it out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review

Dolphindreamer I'm glad you like what I'm doing with the characters, I wasn't sure whether people would. Hopefully we will find more about this Mr Good Listener soon, I'm going to be dropping hints about his identity throughout the story or next couple of chapters. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Lucy65 Yes they will definitely still go to Bath, I promise! Elizabeth will clear the air with Georgiana very soon, and I know Mrs Bennet can be very evil sometimes. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

riotgirllina Thank you! Yes, Georgiana will right things with Elizabeth (and she will get better soon, well the hosts will wish her to get better very soon. Well perhaps Darcy will wish she was still ill, so he could see her everyday) very soon, definitely in the next two chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

RandM4eva Thank you! I glad you like the storyline, and how they meet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you very much for all your reviews. They definitely encourage me to carry on the story! I hope I didn't miss anyone out, if I did you are free to slap me

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but I think there was something missing or did it ramble on for to long?

Anywho, anyone please review and tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Years behind Chapter 11

I am very sorry for the slow update

In this chapter: One of the main characters will explain a bit of Miss Pointers past, and what she has done, and what she is capable of. A couple of names will be associated with her but they are pretty irrelevant at the moment, perhaps later in the next chapter they will be brought up. They will probably appear at the ball to, to spice things up a little bit.

Also this chapter mainly focuses on Miss Pointer and Miss Bingley and what Darcy and Georgiana think of this.

Story starts here!

* * *

GD

Could my day get even worse then it was? The man of my dreams is engaged, Miss Bennet is still ill, and Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer are hanging off my brother's arm like a pair of baboons. They were really beginning to become a thorn in my side, they were ruining all my plans and what they did at dinner really was ridiculous, even Mrs Bennet would be proud.

**My brother had just been made to come down to dinner when he obviously wanted to stay with Elizabeth. The pleading look he gave me was almost pitiful, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from politely asking the superior cousins to go away. But before I could even do anything they had both latched onto one of his arms (Miss Bingley his left, and Miss Pointer his right) and marched him out of the door. **

**I looked at Elizabeth.**

"**You're the one who should be holding his right arm and me holding his left"**

**I sighed and walked quickly after my brother. This was going to be a very long evening.**

**Dinner was extremely tedious, and there was no interesting conversation. All Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer did was simper at my brother (not that they had interesting conversations in the first place, but it was still better than this). **

"**Oh Mr Darcy, do you like my dress? Georgiana helped me choose it"**

**I looked at the dress; I do not remember helping her choose that, it was ugly!**

**Miss Pointer who obviously decided that she must be part of the conversation, added**

"**Mr Darcy, who chose your fine attire? Which may I add looks remarkably well on you"**

**I noticed the look on my brother's face; I decided to change the subject into a more agreeable subject for him**

"**Brother, how does Miss Bennet fare?"**

**He looked up and gave me a warning look, why did he not want to talk about Elizabeth?**

"**I believe she is a little better Georgiana"**

"**Oh good! Miss Bingley, your brother has been most kind to her"**

"**I'm sure he has, Charles was always kind to the undeserving"**

"**And William has been very kind to; he has been most attentive to her. Haven't you William?"**

**This left Miss Bingley speechless which was exactly my intention; unfortunately it did not render Miss Pointer so.**

"**Oh I'm sure Mr Darcy has, he seems most kind. I suppose he becomes more attentive the longer you have known him. Is that right Mr Darcy?" **

**She slowly reached for my brother's hand, but thankfully he drew back very quickly, and sat even closer to me.**

**How dare she! Even I could see the implication in that, the audacity of her! **

**Miss Pointer was definitely more dangerous than I expected, I knew she would not win my brother's heart (I am sure Miss Bennet has it, for that I am certain), but I knew when she found she had not got a chance there would be trouble.**

**Who knows what she would or could be capable of?**

**The evening thankfully pasted quickly after that, Miss Pointer and Miss Bingley were still of course flinging themselves at my brother but he just ignored them and read is book while they took a turn about the room, or he quickly moved to stand next to the fire place.**

**He departed as soon as he could, and I have a feeling I know exactly were he was departing to.**

This lightened my spirits considerably.

FD

"Mr Darcy"

Oh no, what must she think of me! Act like nothing is to do Darcy; perhaps she will not notice that she a top of you.

"Miss Bennet"

"I er….well you…..and I well hmm"

Was the Elizabeth Bennet speechless? This I knew was very rare, a very rare occasion indeed, and I fully intended to make the most of it.

"Yes Miss Bennet, we do seem to be in a fairly compromising situation. Would it not be better if perhaps you gave me more air though, if you and I wish to be more comfortable? You are quite heavy madam"

Elizabeth sat there staring at me a range of emotions swirling in her eyes, anger of course, shock, disbelief, annoyance, and something else I could not quite put my finger on.

I gently started to lean forward towards her mouth, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

I groaned in frustration, I hated whoever was at the side of that door.

Miss Bennet jumped up looking exceedingly alarmed, and afraid? Was she afraid of me? I looked back at her, and saw her expression. Yes there was definitely fear in her eyes. Excellently done Darcy!

"Mr Darcy? Mr Darcy, are you in there?"

Elizabeth quickly walked towards her bed and "dived" in.

"Yes Miss Pointer I am in here"

I noticed Elizabeth peep her head out through the covers with a look of confusion on her face, and when Miss Pointer entered she frowned. Now why did she do that?

EB

Miss Pointer! Miss Abigail Pointer! What on earth was she doing here? Everyone knew her to be a fortune hunter, and an exceedingly crafty one at that! Mr Darcy could not have possibly fallen for her charms could he? She had already decided she was going to have him that I could tell. The money hungry look was on her face, and that malicious glint I had seen all too often was in her eyes. Yes I remember that look all to well,

I remember it was five years ago and I was staying with my Aunt and Uncle in Cheapside. My friend Annabel (who was three years older than myself), and her brother Steven had invited me to go and see what a ball was like in town, and I of course accepted. I was so excited, I got my best gown out, and had my hair done all nicely, and I looked wonderful. Although I quickly felt humbled as soon as I saw Annabel, now she looked truly beautiful. I had never seen her look so; she always had her head in a book, and never tried to look good, a bit like Mary. But tonight!

I knew why she looked like this; she had always liked one of Steven's friends, a Lord Walter Michaels (she even fancied herself in love with him). He though was unfortunately known as a bit of a rake, and I knew that even when Annabel was dressed up like this he would never notice her, well not properly.

Even though I was glad that Annabel had finally decided to become the swan we all knew she could be I was still weary that this night was not going to end well. When I had inkling like that I was usually right, but for once it turned it out that I would give anything to be wrong.

We arrived at the ball and of course nobody recognised Annabel or knew me, and for the first ten minutes no one came near us till they realized who Annabel was. Then everybody came and fawned all over her, and there was no room left for me. I had to go and fend for myself; this was when I met the infamous Miss Pointer. I had noticed Steven and Lord Michael in the corner and made my way towards them, and apparently I was not the only one with this idea. Half way there I literally bumped into her, and I had never seen anyone so angry in my life.

"How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, I am awfully sorry"

"So you should be you AWFUL little girl"

"I am sorry, I really am I did not mean it"

"Just get out of my sight"

I quickly moved again to Lord Michael's and Steven's direction, but she grabbed my arm.

"You are friends with Annabel?"

"Yes I am but…."

"Well tell her that Lord Walter is mine!"

"Are you engaged to him?"

"Of course I am not you stupid girl"

"Then why is he yours?"

"He will be, and tell the silly girl he will never look at her twice"

"He will"

"Of course he won't. Okay I will tell you a secret, Lord Walter and I are betrothed we have been planning on eloping. Do not tell anyone okay?"

I was utterly speechless, Lord Michael betrothed? I looked at her; yes she was beautiful with the golden hair, and the big brown eyes. But the malicious glint in them stopped you in your tracks; she must have been 24 or 25, yes she was Lord Michael's kind of lady.

"Okay now if you will excuse me"

"Yes, but remember tell your friend to stay away from him"

Did she see Annabel as a threat? I wonder why? Of course I had to find out, I did not trust this woman, and I wanted to find out the truth.

I walked towards Steven and Lord Michael, but something had angered them both, something had angered them both a lot. Steven saw me and his expression softened, he quickly pulled me towards them.

"Lizzy, you may hear some horrible lies about Lord Michael, but you are not to believe them. Do you hear?"

"Yes, but I have already heard one"

Then suddenly Lord Michael cut in, and spoke kindly to me

"What have you heard?"

"That you are engaged to that woman"

I pointed towards the woman I bumped into

"Abigail Pointer! What did she say?"

I quickly relayed to them what Abigail Pointer had said, but this only served to get Lord Michael angrier.

He quickly turned to Steven

"How does she know?"

Know what?

"I do not know, although I am going to find out"

Steven quickly departed in the direction of Miss Pointer

I must have looked thoroughly confused; because Lord Michael thought it his duty to explain to me what was happening

"Miss Elizabeth, you see…I lik…….no I lo…no well I have long since wanted to"

"Yes?"

"I have wanted to propose to Miss Annabel for quite a long while, three years in fact. But I did not think, could not think that she loved me. I love her with my whole heart, but I cannot marry her now, well not for a while, while these rumours are about"

"You love her!" I asked completely and utterly astounded

"Yes, did you think in time she can love me to?"

"Yes I think that is possible. Very impossible indeed"  
"But you cannot tell her yet that I love her; she will not believe it while all this gossip is about. You promise not to say a thing?"

"You have my word sir. If you will excuse me sir, I believe that Annabel will be in need of being comforted"

I remember how I found her; this lie about Lord Michael had truly broken her. She was so upset, I had so wanted to tell her about Lord Michael's feelings for her, but I could not I had promised I would not.

Soon after this Lord Michael moved to the continent but the rumours would not stop, because Abigail was acting like a woman scorned (I cannot repeat some of the things she said). She ruined Abigail's life, and I will never forgive her.

* * *

"Oh Mr Darcy, must you spend all your time up here"

What? Spend all his time up here?

"Yes Miss Pointer, because Miss Jane Bennet is not here I intend to help look after Miss Elizabeth, until either Miss Bennet comes or Miss Elizabeth recovers"

Really?

I looked at Miss Abigail to see her throw an absolutely hateful expression in my direction, then of course a "seductive" smile at Darcy. Yes she definitely wanted him, and I suppose I could see why. He was exceptionally handsome, and he could (AT TIMES) be perfectly charming and gentlemanlike. He also has 10,000 a year, and a great estate in Derbyshire according to my mother.

"Well if you must Mr Darcy, but I trust as soon as Miss Elizabeth gets better, I will be more in your company"

She was drawing closer to him, but then I started to cough. Not of course because of her closeness to Mr Darcy, but because I was thirsty. I began to feel weak, and I could feel myself loosing consciousness again. And before I knew Mr Darcy was at my side.

"Miss Bennet? Miss Bennet, you must stay awake! Do you want some water?"

Mr Darcy was concerned…about me!

"Yes please that would helpful" I replied hoarsely. I felt so weak, and tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"Miss Pointer, can you possibly go down and ask Bingley to send for the doctor"

I looked weakly at Miss Pointer, to notice she looked extremely put out.

"Certainly" she answered with gritted teeth, and then she turned on her heel and left.

"Miss Bennet, please have some water!"

I lay back on my pillow; I did not feel like anything now, all I wanted to do was sleep

"No I thank you, I feel too tired"

I knew I needed to drink something, but I could not bring myself to do it.

With that I fell back to sleep, I vaguely remember my head being tilted forwards, and someone coaxing me to drink the water. It was a relief to feel the cool water drip down my throat, it relieved me considerably. It also helped to keep me stay awake, because otherwise I would have missed Darcy's words

"Come Elizabeth my darling, drink up"

Elizabeth? Why on earth was he calling me Elizabeth? My darling? What had I missed? I fully intended to find out

FD

"Elizabeth, please wake up"

I was becoming desperate; after I had given her some water she became unconscious again, and her fever was returning. I brushed the hair from her eyes, and gently kissed her forehead. Why was I so worried about her? I think of her as another sister, of course I do what else would I think. Yes I love her like I would love my little sister, yes I loved her like I loved Georgiana. Didn't I?

"William" Georgiana cried from the other side of the door before barging in, followed by Bingley. I had by this point removed my hand; I could not let my sister think I had formed an attachment to Elizabeth when I had not.

"William, we have just heard from Miss Pointer that Elizabeth has awoken, and is feeling under the weather"

"Under the weather? I think Georgiana she is a bit more than under the weather!"

"Shall I call for the doctor than perhaps?"

"Yes I think that would be best Bingley"

"No no no, noooooo doctor. I do not wish to see a doctor!"

I moved quickly towards the bed

"You do not wish to see the doctor, Miss Bennet"

"No I hate doctors"

With that she promptly fell unconscious again, must she keep doing that?

"Bingley just call for a doctor!"

"Yes good idea Darcy"

With that Bingley turned and left.

I was still in a state of anguish by the time Bingley had returned with the doctor, all Elizabeth had done was just shout and yell in her sleep. I was terrified, I the master of Pemberley afraid about a mere country girls fate.

The doctor examined her, and thought it best if we called for her sister as soon as possible, although the weather was too bad for her to walk, and the Bennet's carriage was not strong enough to withhold such a storm. Perhaps it would be best just to wait for the storm to stop; I was perfectly capable of looking after her without my emotions getting the way. Wasn't I?

I was hoping and praying that Elizabeth would still be alive to see the end of the storm or more importantly, her sister.

I sat by her side for two full days, I was not bothered by what the servants or Bingley's family thought of me. All I wanted was for Elizabeth to get better.

I sat here just talking to her, talking to her about the most trivial things. I tell her about how my sister is doing, and how Bingley asks after her. I also tell her about my mother, and father. I am not quite sure why I tell her about the later, but it just seems right.

"Elizabeth, my mother used to love writing. She wrote a letter to my father every day that he was away. I remember that she always put how much she loved him and how she wished he would return as soon as possible to Pemberley. I have always wanted a marriage like my parents; they loved each other so much. But it has been many years since I have realised I cannot marry for love"

"Why can you not Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked hoarsely

"Miss Elizabeth!"

"Are you not going to answer my question sir? Perhaps though could I have a little water first?"

"Certainly

I reached for the glass to give to her, and lifted it to her lips.

"Mr Darcy" she said reaching for the cup. "I am perfectly capable of drinking for myself"

Although she did not take the cup from me, she let me continue helping her

"Now Mr Darcy will you answer my question?"

"What question?" Hopefully she would not be persistent; unfortunately this was not the case.

"The question about why you can not marry for love"

"I just can not Miss Bennet"

"Why?"

"Must you be so persistent?"

"Frankly yes"

"Well then… will you allow me to be…. frank Miss Bennet?"

"Certainly sir"

"Miss Bennet, I am a rich man. How am I to know whether or not a woman loves me for myself or for my money?"

Why on earth am I telling her all this, a woman I hardly knew, practically a stranger to me. But it just felt right

"You will know. Well what did your father do?"

"What on earth is that suppose to mean?"

"Mr Darcy, presuming that your father was in the same boat as you"

"How do you know?" I replied somewhat childishly.

"Well he was a rich man in want of a wife was he not?"

"Yes"

"He must have been in the same situation as you, and as you said before he and your mother both loved each other very much. He must have found a way to find a woman who did not love him for his fortune"

"Yes I suppose you are right, but I do not know how he did it"

"Neither do I and I would very much like to know as well"

"You would?"

"Mr Darcy, you are not the only one who wishes to marry for love"

"I am not"

"No, because I wish it to"

"You do?"

"Yes"

Now this was an interesting development.

"Mr Darcy, I have a suggestion"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we could help each other find our 'soul mates'"

Now I didn't like this.

"Er…."

"Do you not like the idea, Mr Darcy?"

"I well…. I can not think of anyone who could…."

"Marry me? No matter, I will still help you"

No that was not what I meant, and then suddenly a great idea came to me

"I will be perfectly happy with finding you a husband Miss Bennet."

"You would!"

"Yes certainly"

Although I will make sure that they are very few, and far between and completely odious, and pompous men.

"I shall leave you now so you can get some rest Miss Bennet. I will inform Mr Bingley that you are feeling bette….. You are feeling better?"

"Yes I certainly am thank you"

"Good, good I am sure Georgiana will wish to visit you. Good evening Miss Bennet" I bowed gently to her and left the room. All the while thinking about the awful men I would put on her doorstep.

EB

What on earth possessed me to say such a thing to him? What did I expect him to say, that Elizabeth any man would like to marry you, or I would be happy to marry yo…….what am I thinking!

Elizabeth, have you gone completely mad! He is much rich to think about the likes of you, don't be stupid, girl.

Although even though I have no chance with him, I will make sure that Abigail Pointer does not either!

* * *

I know that something like this wouldn't happen, but I wanted it to.

I didn't like this chapter. I am awfully sorry if you don't like, and I'm really sorry about how long it has taken to update.

I went back to school and I had lots and lots of homework, then I had to prepare for my talk. I also had tons of coursework to do, still do.

I hope you don't mind that little story about Abigail Pointer, she reminds me of a female Wickham a little bit (a little clue about why she is here)

Mr Good Listener will be back in the next chapter, quite a large bit actually.

I am awfully sorry about the slow update, I promise to have the next one up pronto. But I am starting to rewrite the first five chapters, they are awful I am surprised you all stayed with this story.

Now to all the lovely reviewers

k8bob8 Thank you very much! It was very nice of you to say so. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dixie Volleyball Yes we will learn more about Mr Good Listener I promise. Sorry for the really slow update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you very much for the review.

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... Thank you very much, I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this chapter, and I am very sorry for the slow update!

Max designation X5-452 Thank you very much for your review, I hope I have answered all your questions (that is if you can remember them, as I have took so long to update) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

terbear I am glad you like Georgiana, I was a bit weary about making her bold, but I am glad you like her. Thank you very much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thank you very much! I am certainly going to call Mrs Bennet a crazy old hag! It is such a good phrase! All will be revealed very soon on the significance of Mr Good Listener, hopefully in the next of couple of chapters. Probably a few hints will crop up in the next chapter about who he is, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

aquamum Thank you very much for your review! I am glad you liked that he slept besides her (on the floor of course). I promise to something evil to Miss Bingley (but I suppose not marrying Darcy will be enough) but I am definitely going to do something bad to Miss Pointer, although it won't be painful, but it will be excessively evil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Zorro-chan Thank you so much for your kind words! I am awfully sorry about the slow update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

naturalnin Thank you very much for your review! I am glad you like it. I am sooo sorry for the slow update

Lucy65 I am glad you like it! Yes I do not like Abigail either! All will be revealed about the mystery man soon! I promise, and Georgiana will find out about him soon to! I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Dolphindreamer Thank you very much! I am glad you think the cousin is an interesting development, and I am working on my to's and too's . I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

missusmesser Thank you for your review! I am glad you love Georgiana! I am really sorry about the slow update, but the next one will be up soon. I promise!

Lissa05 Thank you very much! I am glad you like this story, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the slow update

TanzSavino Thank you very much for your review! Your words were very nice! Ah all will be revealed about Mr Good Listener, although I think I can safely say he is not another Wickham. I know I love Darcy to hehe.

Thank you to all the reviewers they were greatly appreciated, and I got more reviews on the last chapter than ever before so thank so much. I am very glad people like this story, it is good to know.

Sorry if I missed anyone out!

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, although I think it could be better so don't hold it against me.

The next chapter will be better.

I promise

Thank you

Livdarcy

Please review, it would be much appreciated, and I would like to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Years Behind 12.

Hi everyone, I'm sorry about the really slow update. I'm doing my gcse's this year, so I haven't had time, and I've been to hospital (scowls). This chapter isn't going to be very long, but I am going to finish this story!!! I am determined to. So I hope you like this, and I'm starting to re write the whole thing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon, before next year definitely, and it will be very long, so be prepared to sit and read for a while. Well nice to be writing again

Olivia.

EB

I have not spoken to Mr Darcy for two days, not that I've noticed. He seemed to be avoiding me, not that I'm particularly wounded by this. I hoped this scheme of his had not gone to his head about finding me bachelors. He was just going to be disappointed as I intended to refuse them all, as only the deepest of love will induce me into matrimony. But I suppose I could humour him by at least seeing a couple, and showing some sort of interest. Not that I would try and make him jealous, not at all. He wouldn't get jealous because he just sees me as an annoyance, which I'm fine with………. Of course I am, Mr Darcy has not effect on me whatsoever.

Oh if only that were true

FD

Elizabeth……..Elizabeth Bennet, was definitely going to be the death of me. She was all I could think about, all I could talk about. Miss Bingley and Miss Pointer have certainly noticed that, but when I "accidentally" told them about the list I was doing to find Miss Bennet a husband they seemed delighted. Although I failed to mention that I was on the list, right at the very top.

AB

I was a fool to think that Elizabeth Bennet was competition; I really thought that she had "captured" Darcy. I must admit I was rather impressed; she seemed to act like she had no interest in him whatsoever, and as if she had no interest in his ten thousand a year, and his estate in Derbyshire. Ha! What a joke!! Who could resist that??

Well now it seems I have absolutely nothing to worry about Darcy has no intention of making her his wife, he obviously thought about making her his mistress, but he has changed his mind. Probably because he has been introduced to me, I don't like to brag but really men do fall at my feet. I knew Darcy would be a challenge but it seems he was easier than I thought he would be. Now all I have to do is wait for is for Darcy to ask me to become his wife, and I will of course accept immediately. I do not care if he wishes to take the likes of Elizabeth Bennet as his mistress after we are married. As long as I'm the one they call Mrs Darcy.

GD

I needed to tell some one about Mr Good Listener, I really did. Then I had a perfect idea on who I could ask.

I knocked gently on the door, I heard enter and I quietly let myself in

"Elizabeth?"

"Please call me Lizzy, Georgiana. How may I help you?"

"Eliz….Lizzy, there are a few things I need to discuss with you! I know this might seem a bit forward as I have not known you for long, but I do desperately need your advice and guidance"

"Certainly Georgiana, whatever you wish to tell me I will listen"

I did not know were to begin, so much had happened. So much I had to say, I slowly took a deep breath and I let it all out.

FD

I needed to check on Elizabeth to see if she was alright, I had missed her these past few days and longed to see her.

I took a deep breath and I was about to knock on her door when suddenly I heard

"Eliz….Lizzy, there are a few things I need to discuss with you! I know this might seem a bit forward as I have not known you for long, but I do desperately need your advice and guidance"

Georgiana was going to Elizabeth for advice???? Why could she not come to me!!! I knew I should not listen, but I could not help it I needed to know what the matter was!

"Certainly Georgiana, whatever you wish to tell me I will listen"

I smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice, and I eagerly listened to what she had to say, I momentarily forget about Georgiana. That was until I heard the things she said, and they shocked and worried me to the core.

Who was Mr Good Listener!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know very short, as you've probably all guessed it the next chapter is going to be about what is said. But is it? Actually as I am so excited about writing it I'm going to start it now, some secrets will be revealed.

To my reviewers

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

Dolphindreamer Thank you very much for your review! It was very kind of you to say so. I promise that Georgiana is going to take a very active role in the story especially from the next chapter onwards.

TanzSavino Thank you very much!! Mr Good Listener is going to be in many chapters from now. Maybe in the next chapter will learn all about him. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it is very short

missusmesser Thanks a lot, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one

k8bob8 Thank you very much for the review, I know Miss Pointer is very annoying. Not that I have based her on anybody cough cough

Lucy65 Thank you very much!!! Yes Abigail and Caroline should be shipped off to America, it may actually happen

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... Thank you!! I'm glad you did, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thank you very much for your review! The answers to all your questions will be answered very soon! I am sorry I took so long to update

xXx-dee-xXx Thanks so much for your review!! It was very very nice of you to say so!! Yes Abigail Pointer is the type of person to try and compromise herself, as you will soon find out. Ah don't condemn Mr Good Listener as an idiot just quite yet, there is more to him than meets the eye

Pippabelle Thanks for saying so, and I completely understand were you're coming from. I'm working on the first few chapters, I can't bare to read them as they make me cringe. I'll never know why people decided to carry on and read this. Yes I'm looking for a beta at the moment, thanks for your words of advice.

aquamum Thank you very much for your review! Sorry it took so long to update! Lol yeah I'm looking forward to writing about the characters Darcy pushes Lizzy's way. I won't of course be basing any of them on any of my family members……..mmh yeah.

T'PeeJ Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

viggolady Thank you very much! Sorry it took so long to update!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

So once again I apologize for the long update, and the shortness of the chapter, and how disappointing it is. I bet nobody reads it now haha. Anyway please review if you do read this, it would be much appreciated. I'm now off to do a few things, and then I'm coming back to start the next long chapter.

Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

I know I haven't written anything for a very long time and it may take a while for me to get back into the flow and also hopefully I'm going to find a better while I'm improving the first few chapters.

* * *

This is going to be in the POV of Mr Good Listener

I had been in Hertfordshire for many months now and I found that I did not like it, until now. I had the fortune to meet the most delightful lady I had ever beheld. I knew of course who she was, she being the reason I had to depart from the Pemberley ball.

It had been many years now since I became familiar with the name Darcy. My cousin was acquainted with Fitzwilliam Darcy they had attended University together, and had remained friends. I made the acquaintance of Darcy only two years ago, and that was when I heard about his sister. The tales about her I had been told made me desperate to see her to see if such a lady existed, I even thought myself in love with a woman I had never met. It was foolish of me, but I could not resist. Finally one afternoon I received an invite to a ball Darcy was having at Pemberley his Aunt Catherine had apparently insisted on it. I was overjoyed I was finally to meet the famous Miss Darcy.

The days until the ball passed slowly for me and it seemed as if time just was not on my side. Until finally the day arrived and I dressed very carefully, I am not vain man but I knew what looked good on me.

I remember the carriage ride to Pemberley, my legs were shaking and my heart was beating in anticipation. I was finally going to see the famous Miss Darcy. Would she like me? Would I ever have the pleasure of speaking to her? Did she have any suitors? These were all questions I would soon have answered and answered they were, in the most horrible manner.

When I arrived at Pemberley I was immediately grabbed by Eleanor Posy. A mere chit of a girl who had decided that I was going to be her future husband, and I can assure you her mother did not discourage her.

"Ah sir I did not know you were going to be attending this ball!"

"Yes Miss Posy I am here"

"Oh well then I must acquaint with my very good friends"

I supposed that I had to I could hardly slight the poor girl.

"Now this Miss Anne de Bourgh" she said inclining her head towards a rather sickly looking girl who smiled weakly at him.

"It is a pleasure Miss de Bourgh" I replied bowing.

"This is Mrs Anne Wentworth, recently married to Captain Wentworth" she said nodding towards a pretty young lady who looked very happy.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Finally this is Miss Georgiana Darcy, Mr. Darcy' sister"

I looked up quickly at the most lovely girl I had ever laid eyes on. There was an air of innocence around her and naiveté that seemed to say that she would trust anyone. Her beautiful blonde hair framed her face, and her brown hair reminded me chocolate.

"It is a great honour to finally meet you, Miss Darcy. I have heard so many things about you, and they are all good things I can assure. Would you do the honour of danc...?"

"Georgiana! Oh my dear girl you look wonderful! I don't know how you are going to keep the suitors away. You must dance the next set with me; otherwise I will not get another chance to dance with you."

I turned to face a rather arrogant looking man with an air about him that I didn't all together trust.

"Certainly Mr Wickham it would a great honour" replied Miss Darcy.

Why did that name seem familiar to me?

"If you'll excuse me sir"

The way that Miss Darcy was gazing at Mr Wickham told me that she was attached to him, but I had not heard of any engagement between them.

"That is Mr Wickham he is the son of the late Mr Darcy's steward. Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham attended University together"

That is were I knew his name I had often heard my cousin talk about his dastardly deeds. He used women as toys, and quickly disposed of them. Did Mr Darcy know this? Surely if he did he would not allow such a man to dance with his lovely sister.

I quickly excused myself from Miss Posy and watched Mr Wickham and Georgiana dance. The more I watched the more jealous I became, Mr Wickham was certainly being very charming towards Miss Georgiana. Then I saw him whisper something in her ear, and at the end of the dance he pulled her into one of the balconies. That would mean that they were alone, I decided to ignore it. What claim did I have over Georgiana Darcy?

In the end my curiosity won and I found myself by the balcony Mr Wickham had led Miss Darcy five minutes before. I slowly leaned in to listen.

"Georgiana I burn for you. I love you, we must elope otherwise your brother will not allow a marriage between us"

"But George I must tell him he is my brother. I must have his permission"

"NO!" Wickham cried angrily. In a tone that obviously frightened Miss Darcy.

"Why not?"

"He would not allow it, he has become bitter. He thinks that every man is after your dowry Georgiana my sweet"

"George you are not. I am sure you can prove it to him"

"No Georgiana we must keep this a secret between you and me"

"But"

"Promise me!!! This is the only way we can be together if we elope"

Elope she can't elope with him. Please say no Georgiana.

"Yes George I will not tell him I give you my word"

"Good we will elope when you visit Ramsgate in two weeks time. Oh Georgiana my sweet I have waited for this my whole life!"

I cracked my knuckles I did not wish to hear anymore. Although I also had a very big urge to go and tell Darcy but I decided against it. If George Wickham would make her happy I would leave her. I just wanted to see her happy, it's quite diverting that a woman I hardly knew could control me so very well.

I left the Pemberley ball soon after and returned home; it would be a week before I finally came to my senses. It would be a week before I would write Mr. Darcy a letter telling him about his sisters plan to elope. Thankfully he quickly stopped their plans and Georgiana was no longer going to be Georgiana Wickham.

At least now in my dreams she could my Georgiana. I could think of her as my wife. The something that she would never be in reality.

She would never be Georgiana Macklesfield, wife to the Count of Kilermartin.

* * *

Thank you so much to all your reviews. I hope this chapter wasn't to boring and if it was I'm sorry!! The next update is going to happen very quickly. I have finally finished my GCSE's yay! Now all I have to do is wait for the results, so no yay to that.

Golden Eyes Silver Fangs – Thank you your review was much appreciated! I am soon going to be writing about the list of bachelors that Darcy sends towards Elizabeth. I just hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter. Anywho thanks!

Aquamum – Thank you!! I know this is a bit late but Merry Christmas! I hope you had a good time

K8bob8 – Thank you for the review!! I hope you liked this chapter. I promise it will start to get interesting soon.

Agnes1014- I am so so sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy but I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. Thanks for the review!

Mrs. Dom Masbolle – Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter. I won't be focusing on this storyline for long. I'm going to go to the romance between Darcy and Elizabeth.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell – Thanks for the review. I'm sorry it took so long to update.

E.B.isme – Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much.

THANK FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY WERE ALL APPRECIATED!

I'm sorry if any of you thought this chapter was boring but I just needed to get him sorted out he was annoying me. I just had to give him something. I promise you most of the rest of this story will be filled with Darcy and Elizabeth romance. I promise so sorry if I bored you.

Please review if you can.

I'm also going to get a beta on this story so please forgive my atrocious grammar mistakes! They will soon be improved!

Thanks!

Livdarcy


End file.
